World Wrestling Entertainment, as told by Janpei
by Janpei
Summary: I was looking around the other Wrestling fanfics, and they seem to be romance stories or stories about certain characters. Well with this fic, it's purely Wrestling with the matches simmed with SD v R 2006, read and review please.
1. Summary

To fill you in, this fed is certainly different than what you're used to. Undertaker is the current champion, but he's not the Deadman we're all familiar with, he's now the Corporate Sellout. Vince McMahon came to Smackdown to address certain people that weren't showing enough respect to him, John Cena namely being one of them.

Cena being the rebel he is comes out and wants to know what exactly Vince is getting at. And Vince basically being on the warpath that he's on keeps going on about some of the newer generation of superstars are going to learn to respect him. And with that, Jindrak and Christian come out and immediately jump on Cena bringing him to the ring as Vince continues to watch them pulverize Cena.

The numbers are finally evened up when the Undertaker comes out and rushes to the ring. Things look good, but then suddenly Taker turns on Cena and chokeslams him flat in the ring. Cena out cold, Vince then announces that next week Taker and Cena will be facing one on one.

So the next week comes around and Cena and Taker square off one on one for the title. Cena gets the very best of Taker, trying to keep the "Corporate Sellout" down, but Taker just kept getting up. Cena finally had enough momentum to end things for good as he lifted up Taker for an FU, but Christian distracted the referee and Jindrak took Cena's leg out from under him.

Taker was back on his feet and as soon as Cena stood up he received a Tombstone Piledriver, Taker getting the win and being named the new WWE Champion. It was then announced by Linda McMahon that there would be 5 trades taking place, one of them being the unnamed World Heayweight Champion to Smackdown and WWE Champion the Undertaker to Raw.

Linda also stated that to decide who would be going to Raw there was going to be a special Thanksgiving Pay Per View in which Cena would meet Undertaker in a rematch for the WWE Title for the main event. And if any of the Devil's Advocate members (Jindrak and Christian) show up, they will be suspended from Smackdown!


	2. Thanksgiving Bash Card Line Up

So now that sets us up for the Thanksgiving Special Pay Per View happening on Thanksgiving. The card is as followed.

Match 1-Intercontinental Championship  
Shelton Benjamin(c) vs. Carlito  
(Benjamin defeated Carlito for the IC title at a house show, however thanks to the re-match clause in Carlito's contract, we thankfully get to see this match again.

Match 2-Number One Contender Match  
The Devils Advocate (Christian & Jindrak) vs. Basham Brothers  
(JBL's secretary of Defense? or McMahon and Takers henchmen? The answer to this question will happen at the Pay Per View.)

Match 3-Interpromotional Cruiserweight Battle Royal  
Paul London vs. Chavo Guerrero vs. Hurricane vs. Tajiri vs. Spike Dudley vs. Rey Mysterio  
(See the high flying action from some of the best Cruiserweights in the wrestling business.)

Match 4-Tag Team Championships  
Rock and Sock Connection vs. La Resistance(c)  
(La Resistance have claimed to be the best Tag Team in the history of WWE. Two superstars beg to differ, The Rock and Mankind. Can Rock and Mankind defeat La Resistance and become the new Raw Tag Champs?)

Match 5-Legend Memorial  
Hulk Hogan vs. Andre the Giant  
(It's been awhile since these two have squared off in the ring, and thanks to the wonderful work of the WWE we were lucky to get them in the ring again for old time sake.)

Match 6-World Heavyweight Championship Title Match  
Batista vs. Edge vs. Benoit vs. Shawn Michaels  
(The title has been vacated since the Double Knockout of Benoit and Edge at Taboo Tuesday. Now two new competitors have entered the scene, and one of these four wants the chance to hop over to Smackdown for some new action.)

Main Event-WWE Championship Title Match  
The Undertaker(c) vs. John Cena  
(This feud has been going on for sometime, and the winner gets a fresh new start on Raw. Will Taker retain or will Cena get revenge?)


	3. Thanksgiving Bash!

(The arena was packed as WWE's Thanksgiving Bash was minutes away from beginning. The fireworks went off in the arena as the camera panned around the crowd zooming in on all the excited faces. The camera then panned to the announce team which at that time was JR & King.)

JR: Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and what a surprise PPV this is.

KING: The Thanksgiving Bash JR, man I'm loving it, there's going to be so many good matches tonight.

NO CHANCE

(With that sound the Chairman of the Board, Vince McMahon, came out on stage and slowly strutted down the aisle and into the ring. He soon grabbed a microphone.)

KING: What's Vince doing out here.

VINCE: Tonight, let me be the first to say that the WWE Title will remain in the hands of The Undertaker.

(The fans began to chant "sell out")

VINCE: Tonight, The Undertaker will not lose. I know Cena will lose. No, I guaran-damn-tee that Cena will lose!

KING: Wow, you gotta believe that Vince just hates Cena.

VINCE: And on Smackdown, as first act. Cena you will be suspended!

JR: What!

KING: Oh man Vince has called the shots.

(Vince then left the ring as the Intercontinental Championship match opened up the night.)

Match 1-Intercontinental Championship Match

Shelton Benjamin© vs. Carlito

Winner: Carlito

Results: This match was a great way to open up the Thanksgiving Bash. Benjamin and Carlito fought to no ends, they completely killed each other going all over the ring for the Intercontinental Championship. The match ended however when Carlito caught Benjamin by surprise with a swinging neckbreaker making Carlito the new IC champion.

(Backstage, Christian and Jindrak were seen with Vince McMahon.)

VINCE: Christian, Jindrak, seeing as to how you two have strayed away from the other wrestlers and show respect to the higher authority. I have granted you a Number 1 Contendership match. Beat the Bashams tonight and you got Daivari and Hassan on any night you choose.

JINDRAK: Mr. McMahon let me be the first to thank you for giving Christian and I the chance to prove our loyalty to you.

CHRISTIAN: McMahon we will not let you down tonight, just like Taker won't let you down in the WWE Heavyweight Title match.

VINCE: Good. That's what I like to hear. Now get out there and show them why you're the Devil's Advocate.

(Cole and Tazz were now at the broadcast table.)

COLE: Smackdown! Announce Team ready to call some Smackdown action, and let me be the first to say what kiss ups the Devil's Advocate are.

TAZZ: Careful what you say Cole, you might be the next one who receives a severe pay cut.

(The Devil's Advocate came out ready for their Tag Team Match)

Match 2-Tag Team Championship Number 1 Contender Match

Devil's Advocate vs. Basham Brothers

Winner: Draw

Results: The tag match was a complete brawl as the Bashams and the Advocate took things outside continuing the battle which ultimately led to a double count out.

COLE: A draw, there is no winner.

NO CHANCE

TAZZ: Not for long

VINCE: Now I know you're all wondering who won, and thinking a double count out took place.

COLE: Well yeah, there was a double count out

VINCE: Truth be told, the referee counted too fast.

COLE: What!

VINCE: In fact, too fast for Christian, the legal man to get back into the ring.

COLE: You have to be kidding.

VINCE: So by default, since the referee was clearly cheating in favor of the Bashams. I declare the winners of this match Christian and Mark Jindrak.

TAZZ: Who said sucking up got you nowhere?

COLE: Oh man.

TAZZ: Maybe if I kiss up to McMahon he'll get me a new announce partner.

COLE: Will you stop?

(King came out to replace Tazz for the Interpromotional 6 Man Battle Royal.)

COLE: Thank goodness, finally a real commentator, Jerry Lawler. Can you believe what Vince is doing to Smackdown!

KING: I know, and if Cena stirs up this much trouble with the boss, you can keep him on Smackdown! Do you think Raw wants a heated Vince McMahon on their backs?

COLE: Cena didn't stir anything up. Vince has been on a warpath since getting embarrassed on Smackdown! Anyways, we have some 6-Man Cruiserweight Action to get down to.

Match 3-Interpromotional Cruiserweight Battle Royal

Paul London vs. Spike Dudley vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Hurricane vs. Tajiri vs. Chavo Guerrero

Winner: Chavo Guerrero

Results: Tajiri was the first to be eliminated by Guerrero. A few minutes afterwards, London went in the air 450 style eliminating Spike Dudley. Hurricane surprisingly eliminated both London and Mysterio leaving Chavo and Hurricane left. Hurricane and Chavo went at it for sometime, showcasing just why the Cruiserweights were so mesmerizing, but soon after Guerrero surprised Hurricane with a Gory Bomb picking up the win.

(The camera then panned backstage where The Rock was shown in his locker room, the fans going wild. Then Mankind came up the fans yelling even louder.)

ROCK: Mankind, the Rock, tonight, The Rock and Sock Connection reunion. We go in there and we whip all over their French asses and bring the Gold back to the Rock and Sock Connection baby!

MANKIND: I haven't been this excited since they announced Gilligan's Island Reruns

ROCK: You mean after all these years you're still the same old looney goofy sadistic son of a ?

MANKIND: That's not all Rock, I'm also still in the same underwear.

KING: Oh man…

ROCK: Good, that's what I like to hear.

(The Rock and Mankind then left the locker room as their tag match was about to get underway. Jim Ross finally getting back to the announce table.)

JR: Another Raw match and man you won't believe how great it is to see two of the greatest friends tag again tonight for the World Tag Titles.

KING: I know JR, but Mankind still in the same pair of underwear?

(La Resistance then stepped out, setting up their tag match.)

Match 4-World Tag Team Championship Match

La Resistance© vs. Rock and Sock Connection

Winners: Rock and Sock Connection

Results: Rock and Sock Connection were getting all over La Resistance. Finally in the middle of the ring, Rock had Grenier set up for a Rock Bottom, however Conway slid in with a chair nailed Rock in the back to get a DQ.

(The camera then panned backstage where The Coach was with Edge.)

COACH: Edge, later tonight, you will be in the Fatal 4-Way to decided the new who will win the newly vacated World Heavyweight Championship, any thoughts?

EDGE: First thing is first, everyone knows that I deserved the title, but the people backstage are just too blind to see that. Coach, tonight things will change, and I will become the new World Heavyweight Champion!

(Win the camera panned back to the ring Tazz and JR were at the announce table about to give the Legends Reunion Match the play by play.)

TAZZ: What an honor to witness two of the greatest WWE superstars go one on one here tonight.

JR: That's right, Andre the Giant and Hulk Hogan. These two haven't been in the ring for nearly a decade, but tonight they have another chance.

Match 5-Reunion Match

Hulk Hogan vs. Andre the Giant

Winner: Andre the Giant

Results: The match all in all had an oldschool feel, both wrestlers trying to get the best of each other. They went at it for around 28 minutes when Andre finally nailed a harsh elbow getting the pin.

(After the match Andre and Hogan shook hands and then Andre and Hogan began to taunt in the ring.)

JR: What sportsmanship.

(Andre then left the ring and Hogan continued to pose when Orton came out from the crowd and delivered an RKO on Hogan.)

JR: Dear God! An RKO, Orton just RKOed Hogan.

TAZZ: Looks like Orton is trying to make a name for himself, a disrespectful one at that.

(Orton then posed and slid out of the ring as he walked up the ramp.)

JR: I can't believe Orton would do such a thing.

(The camera then panned backstage where all 4 combatants were getting prepared for the Fatal 4-Way World Heavyweight Championship match.)

Fatal 4-Way-World Heavyweight Championship

HBK vs. Edge vs. Chris Benoit vs. Batista

(The Match started with Batista squaring off with Edge and Michaels with Benoit. HBK and Benoit began to exchange punches while Batista had Edge backed up in the corner of the ring going to work on Edge.)

(Eventually Benoit and Edge began to go at it while Michaels and Batista had an exchange of punches. Batista knocked HBK out with a powerhouse clothesline.)

JR: Man oh man did you hear that force.

(Batista went for the pin on Michaels which Edge broke up.)

(2 minutes into the match and Michaels had Benoit in a Sharpshooter, but Batista again clothesline Michaels to break it up.)

JR: Good god, he almost took that man's head off.)

(Edge and HBK took things to the outside leaving Batista and Benoit going at it in the inside of the ring.)

(When the match hit the 9 minute mark, HBK scored a hellacious Sweet Chin Music on Edge and went for the pin. Benoit however had other plans as he lifted HBK and tossed him out of the ring and went for the cover, but Edge planted his foot on the rope.)

KING: All four of these men want the title bad.

(20 minutes in the match all four men had painfully destroyed each other. No clue on who was going to win the match, it was going all over the place. While the ref was focusing on an injury Benoit had sustained, Edge grabbed a chair and nailed HBK with it knocking him out. When Edge turned around however, he caught a Batista Bomb, Batista getting the 1 2 3.)

JR: We have a new World Heavyweight Champion!

KING: Batista is going to Smackdown! A shame to see him go however.

(Batista took the title and continued celebrating holding the title in the air as Theodore Long came out to congratulate him.)

JR: Man what a match.

(The camera then panned backstage where Cena was with Matthews.)

MATTHEWS: Cena in just a few seconds you'll be going one on one with The Undertaker who defeated you last Thursday.

CENA: I know the score. So Undertaker, you Corporate Sell-Out, you seriously think I was going to let you go that easily? Well you're wrong, tonight I have a score to settle, and tonight I'm getting my belt back!

Main Event-WWE Championship

John Cena vs. The Undertaker

(Cena wasted no time in rushing down the ring as he immediately attacked the Champion. The battle continued, but this time however Taker reversed the punches and tossed Cena into the corner delivering his on set of punches.)

COLE: You can just sense the hate between these two individuals.

(Taker then took Cena to the outside where the battle continued to rage on. Cena getting tossed onto the announce table.)

COLE: Oh man what is he doing?

TAZZ: Watch out Cole!

(Taker tried to Chokeslam Cena through the table, but Cena reversed and nailed a DDT right through the table.)

COLE: Oh man they just went through the damn announce table. This is nuts.

(10 minutes into the match and the two were already damaged all around and were back in the ring delivering the pain to eachother. Jindrak came out but the ref immediately stood at attention.)

COLE: Remember Jindrak, if you interfere, you're removed from Smackdown!

TAZZ: He's just observing.

(While the ref was trying to get Jindrak out Taker grabbed a chair.)

COLE: What's the Corporate Sell-Out doing now?

(Taker soon after nailed Cena in the head with the chair and went to cover him. Jindrak left as the ref went to the pin.

REF: 1…2…

(Cena kicked out as the fans immediately popped.)

COLE: Cena still has fight in him.

(Taker lifted Cena up and continued his attack on him. He began to nail Cena with some hard right hands busting him up and then decided that it was time for the Tombstone.)

TAZZ: It's over Cole.

(When Taker turned around however, Cena was already up on his feet, lifting Taker up for the FU.0

COLE: The FU! The FU!

(Cena then struggled to cover Taker getting the 1…2…3)

COLE: It's over it's over, Cena's the new WWE Champion.

TAZZ: Good riddance we don't have to worry about him stirring trouble on Smackdown anymore.

(Cena continued to celebrate in the ring.)

IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

(Triple H then came out pointing at Cena. Cena got up on the ropes and pointed back at HHH.)

TAZZ: Cena can't stay out of trouble can he?

COLE: Well folks, that's all we have for the Thanksgiving Bash, see you next Smackdown.

(End)


	4. WWE Roster

Draft is complete:  
**Raw**  
1.John Cena©  
2.Kurt Angle  
3.Triple H  
4.The Rock  
5.Mankind  
6.Sylvain Grenier©  
7.Robert Conway©  
8.Shelton Benjamin  
9.Carlito©  
10.Edge  
11.Chris Benoit  
12.Hurricane  
13.Tajiri  
14.Ric Flair  
15.Trish Stratus©  
16.Joy Giovanni  
17.Scotty 2 Hotty  
18.William Regal  
19.Heidenreich  
20.Lita  
21.Gene Snitsky  
22.Steven Richards  
23.Rob Van Dam  
24.Christy Hemme  
25.Kane

WWE Champion-John Cena  
World Tag Team Champions-La Resistance (Grenier & Conway)  
WWE Intercontinental Champion-Carlito  
WWE Women's Champion-Trish Stratus

**Smackdown!**  
1.Batista©  
2.Eddie Guerrero  
3.JBL  
4.Randy Orton  
5.Chavo Guerrero  
6.Paul London©  
7.Rey Mysterio  
8.Spike Dudley  
9.Mark Jindrak  
10.Christian  
11.Danny Basham  
12.Doug Basham  
13.Koshrow Daivari©  
14.Muhammad Hassan©  
15.Orlando Jordan  
16.Michelle McCool  
17.Chris Masters  
18.Chris Jericho  
19.The Big Show  
20.Eugene  
21.Torrie Wilson  
22.Booker T  
23.Renee Dupree  
24.Charlie Haas  
25.Stacy Keibler

World Heavyweight Champion-Batista  
WWE Tag Team Champions-Hassan & Daivari  
WWE United States Champion-Vacant  
WWE Cruiserweight Champion-Paul London


	5. SmackDown! Week 1

(A recap of the Thanksgiving Bash was on. Showing the new champion of Smackdown, Batista, holding the World Heavyweight Championship in the air. The camera then panned throughout the arena and then to the announce team Michael Cole and Tazz.)

COLE: Welcome to another exciting Friday Night Smackdown! 24 hours after the Thanksgiving Bash, and what a Pay Per View it was.

TAZZ: That's right Cole, and how about our new champion Batista?

COLE: That's right and also, the 5 man draft will also be taking place on Monday Night Raw. Things will change for Smackdown! that's for sure.

NO CHANCE

(McMahon came strutting out to the ring in his usual fashion with a big smirk on his face.)

COLE: Why is he so happy, his buddy lost the title last night.

(McMahon then entered the ring and took a microphone.)

MCMAHON: You know what; I bet a lot of people are thinking that Cena got the best of me by defeating the Undertaker and taking the WWE title.

(The fans began to chant Cena.)

MCMAHON: I'll tell you what though, I'm glad that Cena won, as a matter of fact I'm not mad at all. I congratulate Cena; I even gave the Undertaker the night off tonight.

TAZZ: How generous of the boss huh Cole?

COLE: Oh give me a break.

MCMAHON: I mean come on, it's Friday Night Smackdown!

(The fans began to cheer.)

MCMAHON: We have the new World Heavyweight Champion, BATISTA!

(Batista's music went off as the new World Heavyweight Champion came out on the stage the fans going nuts.)

COLE: And there he is, the new World Champion, look at this man.

TAZZ: This guy is a beast Cole; it's going to be great to have him on Smackdown.

(Batista stepped into the ring shaking hands with Vince McMahon, one of the stagehands then handed a microphone to Batista.)

MCMAHON: Batista let me be the first to welcome you to Smackdown!

BATISTA: Thanks, and let me be the first to say that here on Smackdown! I will be the best damn champ there has ever been.

(The fans began to cheer.)

BATISTA: And let me also state that anyone backstage that wants a title shot. Just come see me.

HEY!

(With that being said, the Legend Killer, Randy Orton came out with a mic in hand.)

MCMAHON: Orton?

ORTON: Mr. McMahon I know that my actions at Thanksgiving Bash can't be tolerated, but I did it to prove that I am the one and only Legend Killer!

COLE: You ambushed Hogan.

ORTON: But I can't back down from a challenge. Batista, you're the best damn champion to embrace Smackdown! huh?

BATISTA: That's right.

ORTON: That's because you haven't faced me.

TAZZ: Oh looks like something is going to go down tonight.

BATISTA: Is that so? You know Orton, there was always one thing that I remembered during the Evolution days.

ORTON: And what's that?

BATISTA: You always talked a big game.

(The fans went wild as Orton dropped his mic and headed down the ramp. At that same instant, Batista began undoing his shirt preparing for a battle.)

MCMAHON: Hold on just one minute dammit!

TAZZ: Let them go.

MCMAHON: I'll tell you what. Since tonight I'm feeling good, no, I'm feeling great. Smackdown! main event, Batista Orton, World Heavyweight Championship match!

COLE: Oh man Batista's first Smackdown title defense.

TAZZ: Batista's first defense altogether.

MCMAHON: Also, we have to address this vacant US Title, so I've decided there is going to be a tournament consisting of 16 superstars.

TAZZ: Oh man.

MCMAHON: And two of those matches will be decided tonight. Chris Masters vs. Eugene. And Chris Jericho vs. Rey Mysterio.

COLE: Looks like we have three great matches set up for Smackdown! tonight.

MCMAHON: Not only that, but the only 2 superstars who show me respect around here have requested that their title defense happen tonight.

COLE: Devils Advocate vs. Hassan and Daivari tonight, another great match.

MCMAHON: Now with that being said, let's get Smackdown! started!

(The ring then cleared as the first match of tonight was on its way to begin. A little Cruiserweight action between London and Chavo Guerrero started the night off.)

MATCH 1-Non Title-Singles Match

Paul London vs. Chavo Guerrero

Winner: Chavo Guerrero

Results: This was another fresh Cruiserweight match, the two were all over the ring trying to defeat one another, but London missed a clothesline ultimately leading to his demise when he soon felt the effects of the Gory Bomb.

(After the match Chavo grabbed the title and raised it in the air and then dropped it on the mat and walked backstage.)

COLE: I smell a Cruiserweight title match in the future.

TAZZ: I hear that Cole.

(After the ring was cleared, the Masterpiece, Chris Masters, came out to the ring with an over zealous smile on his face.)

COLE: What's he so happy about?

(Masters eventually grabbed a microphone as he began to speak, even chuckling a little.)

MASTERS: Ha ha ha, I have to face Eugene in a match. What a joke.

COLE: Oh come on.

MASTERS: I mean do you people seriously think someone like Eugene can beat the Masterpiece?

(The fans began to chant "MASTERS SUCKS"

MASTERS: I'll tell you what, if Eugene can successfully beat me in this tournament tonight, I'll leave Smackdown! for good.

TAZZ: Is he crazy?

COLE: No no Tazz, I like this, I hope Eugene puts his cocky butt in his place.

MASTERS: So Eugene….get out here!

(Eugene then came out as the second match of the night got underway.)

Match 2-United States Championship Tournament

Chris Masters vs. Eugene.

Winner: Eugene

Results: Masters had the match under control, dominating for the most part, but Eugene fooled him and wrapped him up in a small package getting the win. Masters was shocked.

TAZZ: I don't believe it, Chris Masters, the Masterpiece, he's gone.

(Eugene then grabbed a microphone, a shocked Masters walking up the ramp.)

EUGENE: Na-Na-Na-Na Hey Hey Hey Goodbye!

(The fans then began to join in on the song as Masters heaved and walked backstage.)

COLE: That's what the Masterpiece gets.

(After the ring cleared, the Tag Champs came down to the ring preparing for their tag match.)

Match 3-WWE Tag Team Championship Match

Hassan and Daivari© vs. Devils Advocate

Winners: Devils Advocate

Results: This tag match went on for quite a while, but ultimately ended when Jindrak and Daivari were fighting on the outside and Christian planted the Unprettier on Hassan.

(Jindrak and Christian celebrated in the ring as Jindrak grabbed a mic.)

JINDRAK: If it weren't for Vince McMahon, none of this would've been possible.

CHRISTIAN: That's right, we owe it all to Mr. McMahon.

COLE: Oh give a break, they're just a bunch of kiss ups.

TAZZ: But look where it got em Cole.

(The camera then panned backstage where Josh Matthews was with Chris Jericho.)

MATTHEWS: Jericho in a couple of minutes you go one on one with Mysterio. Winning this advances you into the tournament where you'll face Eugene….

JERICHO: Yeah yeah yeah, I know the drill Josh Cashews. Look, I'm fighting the smallest asshat in the WWE tonight, do you think I'm worried? I've had more trouble with fat girls wanting my autograph then I will with that midget. Now excuse Jake, I have a match to win.

COLE: Boy that Jericho let this whole rock star world get the best of him.

TAZZ: That's a good thing Cole. He has more confidence now then any other superstar I've ever seen in the ring.

COLE: Confidence? I call that arrogance.

BREAK THE WALLS DOWN

COLE: Where here he comes, let's get prepared for the tournament match.

Match 4-United States Championship Tournament

Chris Jericho vs. Rey Mysterio

Winner: Chris Jericho

Results: This was a really good match, it had excellent pacing, and the two superstars would stop at nothing to finish each other. Jericho got the upperhand when he locked the Walls of Jericho on Mysterio, Rey tried and tried to grab onto the ropes, but the pain was too immense and he ultimately ended up tapping out.

(The camera then panned backstage where Batista was shown working out in preparation for his match which was about to come up in a few short minutes.)

TAZZ: And there he is, the man of the hour, Batista.

COLE: This match is going to be one to remember that's for sure.

Main Event-World Heavyweight Championship Match

Batista© vs. Randy Orton

(The match started with a lock up, Batista getting the upperhand tossing Orton to the ground. Orton soon got up and immediately hit Batista with some hard forearms and then whipped him into the turnbuckle.)

COLE: I still can't believe what disrespect Orton showed last night at Thanksgiving Bash.

(Orton then went to grab Batista, but Batista however reversed and smashed Orton's head into the turnbuckle, Orton falling back.)

TAZZ: Oh man, the Animal is starting to unleash.

(Batista continued to dominate on Orton hitting him with a huge powerslam, however when Batista went to pick him up Orton kicked him off and immediately tried to get some offense.)

COLE: And Orton trying to make a comeback in this match.

TAZZ: They both realize what's on the line Cole, the Gold.

(Orton eventually got Batista back into the corner and began to stomp furiously into the chest of Batista.)

TAZZ: Look at Orton, he's trying to wear down the big man before he uses any huge moves, it's a smart tactic.

COLE: Smart it is, but will it win Orton the match?

(Batista out powered Orton and nailed him with a huge clothesline and went to pick him up. Orton however caught him with a surprise small package.)

COLE: And Orton might win this right here.

(The ref only got a one count and Batista immediately kicked out.

TAZZ: Not even close Cole, Orton is going to have to do way more work on Batista.

(Orton picked up Batista, but the Animal pushed him back and then nailed a huge Batista Bomb.)

COLE: Batista Bomb! Batista Bomb!

(Batista covered Orton, but then lifted him up shaking his head.)

TAZZ: I don't think Batista is done Cole.

(Several minutes later in the match Batista was still getting the best of Orton, so Orton slid out of the ring and draped Batista's head over the top rope, this making Batista a little groggy.)

COLE: What a coward's move.

TAZZ: But it's a smart man's tactic.

(Orton then ran in and caught Batista with a Schoolboy pin, still only getting a 1 count, so Orton then hit Batista with a couple of uppercuts and slid back out of the ring to regain his composure, but Batista surprised the arena when he jumped over the top rope and hit Orton with a surprise dive.)

COLE: The Animal just flew!

TAZZ: Oh man Cole, Batista is a beast.

(Batista then grabbed Orton and tossed him back into the ring and lifted him up for a backbreaker, but Orton reversed and hit Batista with Russian Leg Sweep. Orton lifted Batista up again, but Batista surprised him with another Batista Bomb.)

COLE: Another one, this match has to be over.

(The ref began to count, but noticed that Orton had a leg on the rope.)

TAZZ: Looks like Orton still has fight in him.

COLE: All I have to say is what a main event we have here on Smackdown!

(Batista lifted Orton up and nearly knocked his head off with a hard clothesline.)

TAZZ: Talk about whiplash.

(The two eventually took things outside the ring where Batista continued to dominate things. Batista then tossed Orton into the post, Orton falling to the ground, however what Batista didn't realize was that Orton grabbed a hold of a chair while Batista was taunting to the crowd.)

COLE: What the hell is Orton is doing?

(Batista went to pick up Orton and Orton nailed him in the head with the chair getting DQed.)

Winner: Batista.

(Even after the match, Orton continued to beat the holy hell out of Batista, eventually busting him open with a few more chair shots.)

COLE: Somebody stop this!

(Orton continued and continued beating Batista lifeless when REAL AMERICAN played over the PA system. Orton jumping up and the fans going wild, the music however stopped and no one never came out on stage, Orton giving a smile as he went back to beat the hell out of Batista.)

COLE: What kind of sick joke was that?

(The Real American music played again everyone knowing it was still part of Orton's joke, but this time Hulk Hogan came out on stage.)

COLE: It's HOGAN!

TAZZ: Orton look out!

(Hogan came rushing down the ramp and immediately went Orton hitting him with a barrage of right hands.)

COLE: Hogan getting some revenge from last night.

(Hogan eventually ran Orton up the ramp Orton collapsing from the surprise beat down he received. Hogan then grabbed a mic.)

HOGAN: I was so anxious to get in this ring brother and beat your ass that I just couldn't wait for the official draft announcement next week.

COLE: What!

TAZZ: Is he…?

HOGAN: Orton, you thought you'd get a little respect if you attacked the Hulkster at the Thanksgiving Bash? Well I'll tell you what brother, now that Hulkamania is going to be running wild on Smackdown, and the thousands of Hulkamaniacs will be behind me as I beat your ass. Whachu gonna do brother, when the Hulk runs wild on you?

COLE: He is Tazz, Hulk Hogan is part of Smackdown!

TAZZ: What a night Cole.

(Hogan then began to taunt in the ring doing his usual poses, the fans going nuts.)

COLE: Well I guess we're going to have to wait until next week to see what happens?

TAZZ: Man Hulk Hogan is the first pick; this is going to be huge!

(Friday Night Smackdown! then went off the air.)


	6. RAW Week 1

Monday Night Raw

(Another Thanksgiving Bash recap played showing the Raw results which ultimately led to the crowning of the new WWE Champion, Batista. The camera then panned around the arena and then to JR and King.)

JR: We welcome you to another addition of Raw just 4 days after Thanksgiving Bash.

KING: And what a Bash it was.

JR: And boy do we have a night set up tonight. Chris Benoit vs. Shelton Benjamin, Angle vs. Flair are scheduled for tonight

YOUR TIME IS UP MY TIME IS NOW!

JR: And here comes the new WWE Champion.

(John Cena came out on stage with the WWE Championship in hand. The fans going wild as he quickly stepped into the ring, microphone already in his hand.)

CENA: The Champ is here!

(The fans continued to go wild.)

CENA: And let me say that it's good to finally get away from Smackdown! and bring things to Raw!

KING: That's right, good riddance to that second rate show.

CENA: Look I'm going to be honest with, McMahon, Taker; they gave me a run for my money.

(The fans began to boo.)

CENA: Vince would stop at nothing to destroy me, and that Corporate-Sell Out, Undertaker, would stop at nothing to get this title on his waist.

JR: And let me just say what a match the two of them had on Thursday.

CENA: But it's nice to know McMahon is willing to let bygones be bygones. I respect him for that. BUT HE'S STILL A CHUMP!

(The fans continued to cheer.)

IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

JR: And here comes that Cerebral Assassin.

KING: The Game called Cena out after the title match on Thursday.

(Triple H already had a mic in hand and was ready to get down to business.)

HHH: I don't know who in the hell you think you are, but this isn't Smackdown! You just don't come out here and call all the shots like you're some higher power. This is the First Rate Wrestling Brand; you have to show a little class here on Raw.

KING: That's right, you tell him Hunter.

CENA: Oh blah blah blah Trips come on dawg. Honestly, you don't have to have a 20 minute talkfest every Raw.

(The fans began to cheer again.)

CENA: I know where you're getting at man, you want a match here tonight!

JR: I think we all want a match here tonight.

CENA: And all I have to say is don't sing it, just bring it!

I'M JUST A SEXY BOY!

(HBK soon came out posing to the crowd a little, the fans going wild.)

HBK: Hunter, Cena. I'm the self appointed sheriff around here, and the new law is you cannot have a WWE Title match unless the Heartbreak Kid is involved.

JR: What's he saying.

HBK: So basically let's turn this little one on one into a three way dance.

(Edge's music then went off as he came out to the ring.)

EDGE: You think you deserve a title shot? I was screwed again on Thanksgiving Bash, and if anyone should get one, it's me!

HBK: Screwed, the only thing you were screwed out of was getting a little Sweet Chin Music from yours truly.

HHH: HBK, Edge, you both had your chance last night in which you both failed. It's time for the Cerebral Assasin to show you how it's done.

CENA: Hold up, hold up, hold up! I'm not going to choose any of you for a match.

KING: He's a coward!

CENA: If we're going to do this, I want all three of you!

I'M BACK!

(Eric Bischoff then came out to the stage.)

BISCHOFF: Now hold on. Cena, this isn't Smackdown! you don't run the show around here. I'm the one who makes the executive decisions. And tonight, instead of having a barbaric brawl, we're going to have a little old school tag team match.

(The fans went wild.)

BISCHOFF: In one corner, you have John Cena and the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels.

JR: Oh man what a dream team.

BISCHOFF: And in the other corner you have Triple H and Edge!

KINGS: Egos are going to rub against each other JR.

BISCHOFF: And for another announcement. I saw Smackdown on Friday, and yeah I agree Hogan was a big pick. But my pick is bigger.

KING: Bigger, who could it be?

BISCHOFF: As a matter of fact it's so big, that I decided he's going to get an Intercontinental Title Shot here tonight!

JR: Looks like we have a title match underway.

BISCHOFF: Now could you 4 please show a little decency and clear up the ring so we can get prepared for a Monday night Raw?

(The night began with La Resistance coming out to prepare for their tag team match.)

Match 1-Tag Team Match-Non Title

La Resistance vs. Regal and Tajiri

Winner: Regal and Tajiri

Results: Regal and Tajiri were getting the best of La Resistance, and like usual, they slipped out of the ring and tried to DQ themselves, Rock and Mankind however rushed down the ramp and tossed them back into the ring where Regal eventually scored the pin.

(After the match Rock and Mankind slid in the ring continuing to brawl with La Resistance. Mankind pulled out Mr. Socko and shoved it right in the throat of Grenier.)

KING: Not the sock!

(The Rock then nailed Conway with a Rock Bottom as La Resistance slid out of the ring. The Rock then grabbed a mic.)

ROCK: Rock and Sock Connection laying the Smackdown on some La Resistance ass next week for the Tag Titles. IF YA SMELL! WHAT THE ROCK

(Mankind butted in.)

MANKIND: AND SOCK

ROCK: IS COOKIN!

JR: La Resistance, Rock and Sock Connection rematch next week. Oh man, what a match it's going to be.

KING: I can't wait JR; we could have some new Tag Team Champions next week.

JR: Well up next we have some classic one on one action between Shelton Benjamin and Chris Benoit.

Match 2-Singles

Shelton Benjamin vs. Chris Benoit

Winner: Shelton Benjamin

Results: This match was indeed a hard fought battle, the two of them went back and forth nonstop, but Benjamin caught Benoit by surprise with a T-Bone suplex scoring the 1..2..3.

(After the match, Chris Benoit and Shelton Benjamin shook hands.)

JR: An excellent display of sportsmanship between these two superstars. Now we have to get backstage where Todd is with Carlito.

GRISHAM: Carlito, Bischoff announced that you would be facing his first acquisition in an Intercontinental Title match; he even said his pick would be bigger than Hogan.

CARLITO: He might be bigger than Hogan, but he definitely won't be cooler than me, Carlito. I'm the best damn WWE Intercontinental Champion ever. I'm not going to let some punk take me out.

(Carlito then walked away, but immediately came back, chewed his apple and spat in the face of Todd Grisham.)

CARLITO: Now dats cool!

(He smirked and then walked away again.)

KING: Did you hear that JR, the new guy won't be nearly as cool as Carlito.

JR: Only time will tell, but right now we have a little in ring action between Angle and Flair.

Match 3-Singles

Ric Flair vs. Kurt Angle

Winner: Kurt Angle

Results: This was probably one of the best matches of the night. Flair and Angle had an oldschool feel to it with a lot of submissions being used inbetween. Flair had the Figure Four locked on Angle, but Angle grabbed the ropes. Flair went for a kick, but Angle caught it and placed him in an Ankle Lock getting the win.

(After the match Kurt Angle grabbed a mic.)

ANGLE: Cena, you better be on the look out, because this could happen to you.

KING: Everyone wants some of Cena.

JR: Well he is the champion, it's expected, but anyways, we're about to find out Raw's first pick in only seconds.

I SPIT IN THE FACE OF PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT TO BE COOL

(Carlito came out with his usual smirk, no worries on him about Raw's first pick, he was positive he could overcome him.)

KING: Here we go JR.

(Carlito stepped into the ring waiting for his opponent.)

I'M BACK!

(Bischoff came out on stage.)

JR: Bischoff?

BISCHOFF: Now before you ask, no I'm not the Raw's number 1 pick. Allow me to introduce to Raw, the Big Show!

WELL IT'S A BIG SHOW!

JR: The Big Show, he is bigger than Hogan.

(Carlito had a gasp on his face unprepared for this match.)

KING: I don't think Carlito knew it was going to be this big.

(Big Show came out on stage as the fans went wild; he then headed down the ramp sliding into the ring, as the fourth match of the night got underway.)

Match 4-Intercontinental Championship.

Carlito© vs. Big Show

Winner: Big Show

Results: Carlito tried all the tricks in the book. He tried talking up to Big Show, hoping to avoid the match. However, Big Show wasn't having it, so it led to Carlito pulling off a lowblow and resorting to cheap tactics to take out the Big Show. Big Show however wasn't having it and surprised Carlito with a Showstopper getting the 1 2 3.

JR: We have a new Intercontinental Champion!

KING: Man what a pick Eric Bischoff pulled.

(The camera then went backstage where HHH was drinking a bottle of water as Edge walked up to him.)

EDGE: Let's get one thing straight. Just because we're partners tonight, doesn't mean we're friends.

HHH: I wouldn't have it any other way…

(The two then went face to face as Edge left heading for the stage.)

KING: Like I said earlier JR, Egos are colliding.

Main Event-Tag Team Match

HBK and John Cena vs. Edge and Triple H

JR: Here we go; this is going to be one hell of a tag team match.

(Edge and Michaels started off things in the ring. HBK immediately going to work on Edge knocking him to the ground, afterwards Cena was in the ring as he continued Michaels work on Edge.)

JR: Michaels and Cena showing no troubles as team.

(A few minutes later, HBK and HHH were the ones in the ring nailing HBK with a few knees. HBK soon found the strength to fight back and tag in Cena who immediately went after HHH. The Game however tagged Edge back in before the two could even go at it.)

JR: It looks like the Cerebral Assassin just got a case of the limber tail.

(Edge began to drop a few elbows on Cena, but Cena pushed Edge off and tagged in HBK.)

JR: A lot of good tags between HBK and Cena.

(HBK and Edge continued to battle Michaels nailing Edge with a flurry of right hands. HBK tagged Cena back in and Cena immediately went to work on Edge tossing him out of the ring.)

JR: And they spilled to the outside.

(Edge was getting tired of it however and grabbed the ring bell and nailed Cena dead in the face. The ref caught the action however and called a DQ.)

Winner: Cena and HBK.

(Edge clearly didn't give a damn for he went over to help Triple H with Michaels the two of them double teaming HBK. Triple H began to stomp on Michaels, but Edge pushed Triple H away and went to work on him.)

KING: Oh no…

(Triple H then pushed Edge away, but Edge hit The Game with a right hand, the two of them going at it.)

JR: And here we go!

(Michaels then jumped in and the three of them battled it out. Michaels and Edge tossing Triple H over the guard rail only to be battling with eachother.)

JR: I think all three of these men want a title shot and will stop at nothing to get it.

(The battle eventually went on into the backstage area no one knowing what was happening. Cena was in the ring struggling to get up when the lights went out.)

JR: What the hell?

(The lights came back on, and there he was, The Dead Man standing right in the ring.)

KING: The Undertaker!

(Cena stood up and turned around only to catch a bigboot in the face.)

JR: Dear god!

(Cena was busted wide open from the boot, and Taker kneeled down continuing to pound Cena in the face, Cena now covered in a crimson mask.)

KING: This is carnage.

(Taker then slid out of the ring and grabbed the chair that Lillian Garcia was sitting on, bringing it back into the ring.)

JR: This has to stop!

(When Cena tried to get up he got slapped by the steel chair, the Champ falling lifelessly to the mat. Eric Bischoff finally came out on stage.)

JR: Is this Bischoff's pick?

(Bischoff had a disgruntled look on his face as he pointed to the ring.)

BISCHOFF: Get him the hell out of here!

(Security guards soon flooded from the backstage area to get the Undertaker, but lunged his arm in the air, Lighting striking the ring as the apron caught on fire.)

JR: What in the hell is this?

KING: There's no way those security guards can get to Taker.

(Taker then lifted John Cena and Tombstoned him on the chair, his head bouncing clean off.)

JR: Oh man! He nearly killed Cena.

(Taker then got on the mat lifting his hand up in the air next to the lifeless Cena. The lights went back out and came back on, the ring still on fire, but Undertaker no where in sight.)

JR: If Bischoff didn't draft him then what's he doing here? Oh no, you don't think that Vince.

KING: I don't know what to think right now.

(The camera then panned on the bloody Cena as Raw went off the air.)


	7. SmackDown! Week 2

(An uncommon Raw Main Event recapped played at the beginning of Smackdown, showing the Undertaker beating the holy hell out of Cena. The camera then cut to the arena but was quickly cut short by none other than Vince McMahon.)

COLE: Folks, I have no idea what to say, Vince fooled us all by supposedly giving Undertaker the night off, but what really happened was Undertaker appeared at Raw and nearly killed the WWE Champion and former Smackdown! wrestler, John Cena.

TAZZ: I'm at a loss for words myself Cole, this grudge has gotten way out of hands.

COLE: And there he is, the bastard that is responsible for it all, Vince McMahon.

(Vince stepped into the ring with a rather large grin as he held a microphone in his hand.)

MCMAHON: I don't know about you people, but I'm feeling fantastic!

(The crowd immediately booed)

MCMAHON: I've never felt better in my life!

COLE: He's sick.

TAZZ: But he is our boss.

MCMAHON: The man known as John Cena is dead!

(The fans booed even louder.)

MCMAHON: While you all thought Undertaker was on vacation, I had him follow Raw. And make sure Cena wouldn't survive the night.

COLE: Look at him praising himself. He had the Corporate-Sell Out nearly kill a man for crying out loud!

MCMAHON: It couldn't have been done without this man though. So I introduce to you, The Undertaker!

(The arena almost erupted with boos as The Deadmans music hit and he came out on stage.)

COLE: All the respect I had for this man is gone after Monday night. The respect was gone after aligning himself with Vince McMahon.

(Undertaker then stepped in the ring where Vince McMahon handed him a microphone.)

UNDERTAKER: Cena…on Monday I tasted something so bitter sweet. Something that only fools can imagine. I tasted something that leaves me wanting more.

(He pauses and then looks directly into the camera.)

UNDERTAKER: I tasted your blood.

COLE: This man is sick!

TAZZ: Calm down Cole.

UNDERTAKER: After Monday night, I realized that I didn't want to end you their, I wanted it to be much grander. Something the Raw fans never deserved.

COLE: What is he talking about?

UNDERTAKER: When Vince said he wanted to end your career, I didn't want just that. I wanted to end your life.

TAZZ: Listen to him Cole, he's sick.

UNDERTAKER: Survivor Series, Cena, Buried Alive Match!

COLE: Is he serious!

UNDERTAKER: This isn't about the WWE Title; it's about killing you, making you history for Mr. McMahon.

MCMAHON: That's right.

UNDERTAKER: Cena, backstage, you always showed the most disrespect, wearing your "Ruck Fules" hat, and your little spinner title, I grew sick of it.

(The fans continued to boo.)

UNDERTAKER: And these fans ate it all up. The roof of the arena nearly ripping off whenever you entered the arena, it took you 3 years to accomplish what took most of the others 10 damn years.

COLE: He sounds bitter.

UNDERTAKER: And then you go and hurt Long, and then you disrespect Vince. If no one was going to put you in your place, then I was.

TAZZ: Undertaker letting out all this hate for Cena right here.

UNDERTAKER: So all you Cena lovers out there with your baggy jeans and your World Life hoodies. CENA IS DEAD!

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

UNDERTAKER: And at Survivor Series, Cena will REST IN PEACE!

I AM A REAL AMERICAN!

(The fans then went wild as Hulk Hogan came out on stage, a microphone already in his hand.)

HOGAN: Undertaker, I know you better than anyone backstage. We've had many battles. This is not the Undertaker I know brother.

COLE: You tell him.

HOGAN: The Taker I knew wouldn't listen to Vince like some little lapdog. The Taker I knew earned his respect by kicking lots of ass and taking names.

(The fans went wild.)

UNDERTAKER: Hogan, get your old ass back there before you end up like Cena.

COLE: Look at the disrespect.

HOGAN: Your seconds away from getting an old fashioned Hulkamaniac ass whoopin brother.

(Then from out of no where Randy Orton came out and attacked Hogan from behind.)

TAZZ: It's Orton!

(Orton continued the attack on Hogan stomping him on the ground. Orton then took the microphone and began to beat Hogan in the head senseless with it until Hogan busted open.)

COLE: Somebody stop this!

(Orton continued the beating and then stopped and did his usual Orton pose.)

TAZZ: Things have gone too far.

MCMAHON: Hogan, you're a trouble maker just like Cena. You like starting trouble huh?

(Orton lifted Hogan up by his bloody head.)

MCMAHON: Hogan you want to start trouble, then I'll tell you what. Tonight's main event is going to be Hulk Hogan versus The Undertaker in a no holds barred match.

COLE: You gotta be kidding me.

(The paramedics then came down to the stage tending to Hogan as Orton continued his posed slowly heading backstage.)

COLE: I hope your happy Orton. Not only did you put Batista out of commission last week, but you nearly killed Hogan.

TAZZ: I'm speechless Cole; I really have no idea what to say.

(Vince McMahon and the Undertaker then left the ring as Smackdown officially got underway.)

OHHH CHAVO!

(Soon after Chavo Guerrero came out to the stage and slid in the ring.)

COLE: Well I must admit Chavo has been on a nice winning streak since Thanksgiving Bash.

TAZZ: He has Cole, and even defeated the Cruiserweight Champion, Paul London at both Thanksgiving Bash and last week.

(Chavo then grabbed a hold of a mic.)

CHAVO: Since I have proven to Vince McMahon that I am the best Cruiserweight on Smackdown! he has made it official that tonight's match with Paul London will be a Cruiserweight Title match.

TAZZ: A Cruiserweight title match, alright, let's get this thing started then.

Match 1-Singles-Cruiserweight Championship Match

Paul London© vs. Chavo Guerrero

Winner: Chavo Guerrero

Results: It seemed as if for the most part, Chavo had control of the match, however London came back and fired at Chavo with some explosives move. It ended however when London went for the 450, missed and Chavo capitalized with a Gory Bomb, getting the win and becoming new Cruiserweight Champion.

COLE: Well, we have a new Cruiserweight Champion, but now we have to cut to Matthews who is prepared to interview Orlando Jordan.

(The camera cut backstage where Matthews was with Jordan.)

MATTHEWS: Jordan, how are you going to prepare for an opponent you don't even know?

JORDAN: What do you mean I don't even know? I've faced every Smackdown! wrestler, I'm Orlando Jordan, former and future United States Champion.

MATTHEWS: But you're fighting the next Smackdown! draft pick.

(The crowd exploded.)

JORDAN: What?

MATTHEWS: You're scheduled to fight the next draft pick, did you get the memo?

JORDAN: You know what, none of that matters right now, I'm Orlando Jordan, I can handle anything.

(Jordan then walked off heading to the ring.)

COLE: Oh boy, the next Smackdown! draft pick will be facing Orlando Jordan in only a couple of minutes.

(Jordan came out to the ring, and quickly slid in as he began running against the ropes to prepare for his unknown opponent.)

TAZZ: Oh boy Cole, I'm going nuts, who could it be?

AIN'T NO STOPPIN ME NOOO!

(The fans went absolutely nuts as Shelton Benjamin came out.)

COLE: Shelton Benjamin! Shelton Benjamin! The former Intercontinental Champion is Smackdown's second draft pick!

TAZZ: Not only that, this is the United States Title Tournament Qualifier.

COLE: Oh man Shelton could claim some US gold here tonight!

Match 2-United States Title Tournament

Orlando Jordan vs. Shelton Benjamin

Winner: Shelton Benjamin

Results: This was a pretty good match for the most part. Both men were all over eachother trying to get the win, but Jordan getting far too cocky began to taunt giving Benjamin time to recover, when he turned around he got the T-Bone Suplex, giving Benjamin the victory.

COLE: What a good start for Benjamin on Smackdown!

TAZZ: I hear that Cole, Benjamin is a damn good wrestler.

(The camera then cut backstage where Vince McMahon was with Undertaker.)

MCMAHON: Tonight Undertaker, I want you to kill Hogan.

UNDERTAKER: Hogan has the tendency to stick his nose in places it doesn't belong. As much as I respect the man, it's time he learns his place here at Smackdown!

MCMAHON: Crush him Taker.

(The camera then cut back to the ring where some tag action between Hassan and Daivari and Basham Brothers was beginning to take place.)

Match 3-Non Title-Tag Team

Hassan & Daivari vs. Basham Brothers

Winner: Hassan and Daivari

Results: The match was all in all a tag team brawl. The match ended however when Daivari grabbed the ref and Hassan clocked Danny Basham with a chair stealing the win.

(The Devils Advocate came out and clapped for Hassan and Daivari as the camera panned backstage where Matthews was with Orton a bevy of boos being heard throughout the arena.)

MATTHEWS: Orton, what kind of mindset were you in when you basically went out there and nearly beat Hogan to death.

ORTON: I am the Legend Killer, and he is the Legend of all Legends…it was only natural that he went down like that, but let's not discuss that, tonight is my night. Tonight I win my qualifier against Eddie Guerrero, tonight I advance in the US Title tournament.

COLE: I hope Guerrero puts you in your place you maniac.

Match 4-United States Title Tournament

Randy Orton vs. Eddie Guerrero

Winner: Eddie Guerrero

Results: Another good match for the night. These two went at it for nearly 25 minutes, Orton was determined that his night was tonight. As a matter of fact, he was so sure that when the ref was out cold he decided to go out and grab a chair to finish off Guerrero. However when he grabbed the chair Hulk Hogan ran out and the two of them began fighting. Hogan took the chair and smashed it over Orton about 6 times. Hogan then left as Guerrero got to the top rope and nailed the frogsplash, the ref coming back to life and counting the three.

COLE: Eddie won!

TAZZ: Holy crap, I guess Hogan is ready for the main event.

COLE: Wait a minute we're getting a live feed from backstage.

(The camera cut backstage where Undertaker and Hogan had already began duking it out, Taker nailing Hogan with hard rights and lefts which opened the cut on Hogans head.)

COLE: The match hasn't even started yet.

(The two then came out on stage where Taker continued his barrage of punches, but Hogan got some life back into him and nailed Taker with some rights and lefts of his own, the fans going wild.)

(The two then advanced to the ring where the bell was officially rung.)

MAIN EVENT-NO DQ-Singles

Undertaker vs. Hulk Hogan

(Hogan continued his assault on the Undertaker in the corner, but Taker grabbed Hogan around the neck and chokeslammed him from the ring to the outside.)

COLE: Oh my god! Taker is going to kill him.

TAZZ: Remember, no DQ.

(Taker then slid to the outside of the ring where he lifted up Hogan and tossed him into the ring post. Taker then tried to follow up with a splash, but Hogan moved out of the way, Taker running right into the ring post.)

COLE: Taker getting a taste of his own medicine.

(Hogan was still out of course, but eventually got to his feet. He then ran at Taker and hit him with a furious clothesline. Taker got back up and received another clothesline. Taker got up again and received another clothesline. Hogan grabbed a chair and when Taker got back up this time he got a face full of still.)

TAZZ: I think Taker is busted open!

(Taker was indeed busted open and both men donned crimson masks. Hogan waited for him to get up again and once he did, Hogan ran at him with the chair, but to Hogan's surprise, Undertaker booted the chair into Hogans face.)

(HOLY &s HOLY &s HOLY &s)

TAZZ: Oh man!

COLE: This has got to stop.

(Taker then rolled Hogan back into the ring and went for the pin.)

COLE: It's over.

(1….2…Hogan kicks out, the crowd going nuts.)

COLE: Hogan never dies.

(Taker lifts him up, but Hogan begins to Hulk Up.)

TAZZ: He's Hulking Up!

(Taker hits him with one punch, Hogan continuing to Hulk Up. A second punch, Hogan Hulks up. A third, Hulk Reverses and nailed Taker with a barrage of right hands, Hogan then nails Undertaker with a scoop slam and signals for the Atomic Leg Drop.)

TAZZ: He's going for it!

(Orton then slid back in the ring and when Hogan ran to the ropes, Orton ran towards his direction and nailed him with an RKO.)

COLE: What the hell!

TAZZ: It's no DQ anything is legal.

(Orton then posed and slid outside the ring to grab the chair.)

(In the ring the Undertaker immediately sat up as Orton slid back into the ring with the chair. Taker lifted Hogan up and Orton clocked him over the head with the chair.)

COLE: Oh man that shot was vicious.

(Taker then cut his thumb across his neck signifying for the Tombstone.)

TAZZ: It ends here.

(Undertaker lifted Hogan up in the Tombstone, but Orton stopped him. Orton then slid the chair directly under Hogan's head.)

COLE: No, no he can't do this!

YOU'RE TIME IS UP MY TIME IS NOW

(The arena exploded.)

COLE: It's CENA!

(A furious Cena came out on the stage and walked down the ramp furiously, Undertaker dropping Hogan and Orton readying for Cena to step into the ring.)

COLE: Oh man things are going to explode.

(Cena slid into the ring and Orton was the first one to attack, but immediately Cena came back with some furious right hands of his own tossing Orton out to the floor. He then ran at Undertaker, but Undertaker caught him with a big boot.)

TAZZ: He nearly took Cena's head off.

(Undertaker lifted Cena, but Cena immediately pushed him off and ran out him with a furious shoulder block.)

(On the outside Orton slid back in and immediately went after Cena fighting him off of the Undertaker. Hogan however got back on his feet and slapped the chair on the back of Orton, Orton falling to the mat and sliding outside.)

COLE: Things are getting intense!

(Cena then lifted Undertaker setting him up for the F-U. Hogan stopped him and placed the chair on the mat as Cena F-Ued the Undertaker onto the chair.)

COLE: The odds have been evened.

(Hogan then ran against the ropes and hit Taker with a huge Atomic Leg Drop.)

COLE: Leg drop!

(Hogan then covered The Undertaker, the ref counting 1….2…3)

Winner: Hulk Hogan

(Undertaker slid outside of the ring as Orton helped him up, the two of them moving up the ramp. Cena then grabbed a mic.)

CENA: Undertaker! Suvivor Series, bring the shovel, and I'll do the digging, because your ass is getting Buried Alive!

COLE: Cena has accepted.

(Hogan then grabbed the mic from Cena.)

HOGAN: And while on the subject brother, Orton. You want to kill the Legend of all Legends, then how about Survivor Series brother, you and me one on one?

COLE: Oh man another Survivor Series match!

(Cena nodded as he did his usual You Can't See Me taunt, Cena raising Hogan's hand as Smackdown! went off.)

TAZZ: What a night, well we gotta go folks. You better tune in next Friday.

(Smackdown then went off the air.


	8. RAW Week 2

(Another odd occurrence of a SmackDown! recap played on RAW. The camera then panned to the ring where the pyros went off, as the camera immediately panned to JR and King.)

JR: Welcome to another exciting edition to RAW folks!

KING: Exciting isn't enough to describe it, more like absolute chaos.

JR: Absolute chaos is right!

KING: Tonight's going to be a fine example.

JR: That's right tonight we have a Tag Team Main Event. La Resistance vs. Rock N Sock connection for the Tag Team Titles.

(The Undertakers went off in the arena.)

JR: What in the hell?

(The Devil's Advocate, Christian and Mark Jindrak, came out on stage and slowly strolled down the ramp sliding into the ring.)

KING: It's the SmackDown! Tag Team Champions JR.

JR: Keyword, SmackDown! What in the hell are they doing here?

(The arena filled with heavy boos, soon after, Christian grabbed a mic.)

CHRISTIAN: What in the hell is wrong with you people?

(The fans continued to boo.)

CHRISTIAN: You guys loved it when Hulk Hogan nearly killed The Undertaker on Friday. That's sick, you people are bloodthirsty.

(Mark Jindrak then took the mic.)

JINDRAK: And I also bet you're wondering why we're here. We're here to uphold the law, make sure certain "thugs" don't stir up trouble. No one gave Cena the right to show up on SmackDown!

JR: Like it's anymore right that the Undertaker showed up on RAW last Monday?

WELL I'M BACK

(A very disgruntled Bischoff came out on stage.)

BISCHOFF: First off, what in the hell do you two think you're pulling in that ring? This is Monday Night RAW, not Friday Night SmackDown!.

JR: Usually you won't hear me say this, but Bischoff is making sense.

BISCHOFF: No one gave you permission to show up here. So if I count to five and your asses still aren't out of that ring, I'm going to have security help you get the hell out of here.

(The fans began to cheer.)

BISCHOFF: 1….2……3…..4

NO CHANCE

(The arena once again filled up with boos as the WWE Chairman came out on stage.)

MCMAHON: First off Eric Bischoff, I call the shots around here, seeing as to how I am the one who pays you.

(The crowd began to chant asshole.)

MCMAHON: And you want to know who gave them permission to show up here? Me!

JR: I should've known.

MCMAHON: No piece of trash Cena shows up on SmackDown! and ruins the main event for me!

JR: I guess he's forgotten about last Monday.

MCMAHON: So I granted these two permission to show up on RAW and make sure Cena doesn't come anywhere near the arena.

KING: What?

JR: He's mad.

(The crowd began to boo.)

MCMAHON: So Eric, I think you owe them an apology.

BISCHOFF: I…I…I'm sorry….

MCMAHON: Now that's more like it. Christian, Jindrak let's head to the back, make sure Cena doesn't come anywhere near this arena.

(Christian and Jindrak nodded as the two of them headed up the ramp with Vince McMahon.)

JR: What in the hell is this? We were just told that Cena, the WWE Champion, isn't allowed to show up to the arena tonight.

KING: Vince really has it out for this guy.

(After the ring cleared up, Christy Hemme came out on stage.)

KING: Well it's my favorite time JR, Puppy Time!

JR: We're having triple threat action between Lita, Christy, and Joy for Number One contendership for the Women's Title. This match is their ticket to gold.

KING: Gold? What about puppies!

JR: That too King….

MATCH 1-Triple Threat-Woman's Championship Number One Contender Match.

Christy Hemme vs. Joy Giovanni vs. Lita

Winner: Joy Giovanni

Results: Pretty good opening divas match, Christy and Joy who would have appeared to have no wrestling talent showcased what they learned during their training. Joy came out on top and rolled up Lita for the pin.

(The camera then panned backstage where Eric Bischoff was seen with Edge, Triple H, and HBK, the crowd obviously gave a loud pop when the camera showed HBK.)

BISCHOFF: All damn week you three have been giving reasons why you deserve the Number One Contender spot. Edge, you gave valid reasons.

(BOOOO)

TRIPLE H: This little crybaby gave valid reasons? How many World Titles has he had around his waist?

BISCHOFF: Triple H, you too have valid points….

(BOOOO)

BISCHOFF: And Michaels, you don't even need to explain why you deserve it, so I'll tell you what, Survivor Series, Triple Threat, winner gets the title shot.

JR: Oh man a Triple Threat!

BISCHOFF: And later tonight, HBK, you'll go one on one with Edge.

(The crowd popped again.)

KING: That's going to be one hell of a match JR.

JR: Damn right it is.

(The camera then panned back to the ring where former Intercontinental Champion, Carlito came out to get ready for his match.)

JR: And there's the man that got destroyed by the Big Show.

(Carlito then grabbed a mic.)

CARLITO: Now before my match with Benoit, I just want to let everyone know that I took the liberty in volunteering for Team Captain for my Survivor Series team. Now I haven't exactly decided who I want for my team, but they better be cool!

KING: Well looks like we know one of the RAW Survivor Series team captains, but who's going to be the opposing team?

(Benoit then came out on stage, the second match of the night getting underway.)

MATCH 2-Non Title-Singles

Carlito vs. Chris Benoit

Winner: Chris Benoit

Results: The match was pretty back and forward, but Carlito was in the wrong place at the wrong time when Benoit from out of no where caught him with the Crossface. Before Carlito could tap out though, Snitsky came out and attacked Benoit calling for a DQ.

JR: What in the hell is Snitsky doing.

(Carlito and Snitsky continued to beat down on Benoit, Carlito grabbing a mic.)

CARLITO: Now dats cool! My first pick for my team is none other than Snitsky!

KING: Snitsky & Carlito, what a team!

(Snitsky and Carlito continued the beat down.)

WELL IT'S THE BIG SHOW!

(The crowd immediately popped as the Intercontinental Champion came out to the ring. Carlito and Snitsky immediately tried to attack him, but with his brute strength he pushed the two of them off of him.)

JR: Oh man what power!

(Big Show tossed Snitsky into the ropes and nailed him with a big boot. Carlito tried running at Show, but Benoit caught him with another Crossface.)

KING: NOOO!

JR: The Crossface has been applied.

(Eric Bischoff then came out.)

BISCHOFF: Now hold on just a damn minute! Snitsky, you want to interfere in a match then how about I set one up right now!

JR: I like where this is going.

BISCHOFF: Snitsky versus Big Show, right here right now!

(The crowd went nuts.)

MATCH 3-Non Title-Singles

Big Show vs. Snitsky

Winner: Big Show

Results: Benoit and Carlito were on the outside, Carlito to cheat for Snitsky and Benoit to make sure Carlito wouldn't interfere. This match was a battle of the powerhouses, and Big Show got the upperhand when he lifted Snitsky sky high for the Show Stopper. Carlito got on the apron to distract the ref, but Benoit quickly knocked him off and began hitting him with some hard right hands. Big Show then got the cover on Snitsky getting the three count.

(Carlito pulled Snitsky out of the ring as the both of them headed up the ramp, Big Show grabbing a mic.)

BIG SHOW: Hey Carlito, I got new for you. You're looking at the opposing team captain and his first pick, Chris Benoit!

JR: Well looks like we know Carlito and Snitsky's opponents are, but who will be their last pick?

KING: That's a good question JR.

(The camera then panned to the parking lot where Christian and Jindrak continued to scan each incoming car making sure Cena wasn't in any of them.)

JR: And there's the Devil's Advocate, making sure Cena has no access to the arena.

(The camera then panned back to Grisham with Edge.)

GRISHAM: Edge, you're about to go one on one with HBK, do you think HBK will soften you up for Survivor Series?

EDGE: Look Todd, I'm sick and tired of the Has Been Kid hogging the spotlight from superstars like me. If anything happens tonight, it's going to be me taking HBK out of commission.

(Edge then walked off as the 4th match of the night got underway.)

MATCH 4-Non Title-Singles

Edge vs. Shawn Michaels

Winner: HBK

Results: Edge tried to pull of all the stunts to pick up the win on HBK. He had HBK down and was ready for a spear. However, when he ran at Michaels, he was caught by surprised with some Sweet Chin Music, HBK getting the win.

JR: What a match!

KING: If this is any preview of what the Survivor Series Triple Threat is going to look like then I can't wait.

(The camera cut to the parking lot once more when Jindrak and Christian continued to stand on guard, still no sign of Cena.)

KING: Look at these two JR, Cena is scared of them! Scared!

JR: Cena is smart more like it. You have the chairman of the WWE and two big guys standing in the parking lot to make sure you don't show up, I think Cena knows when to pick his fights.

(The camera then went to the locker room where Rock and Mankind were seen together, the crowd popping big time.)

ROCK: Are you ready to lay the Smackdown on these candy asses.

MANKIND: Not yet….

ROCK: What do you mean not yet Mick? Our match is up next.

(Mankind then dug into his pants.)

MANKIND: I have to get Socko!

(The crowd popped once more.)

KING: Eww that disgusting sock.

ROCK: Let's go clean the ring with these Jabronis

(Rock N Sock then left the locker room, the Main Event getting underway.)

MAIN EVENT-World Tag Team Titles

La Resistance© vs. Rock N Sock Connection

(Rock and Grenier started things off in the ring, The Rock quickly getting offense as he nailed Grenier into the corner with some right and left hands.)

(The Rock continued the beat down and Conway eventually ran in and caught a hard Spinebuster from The Rock. The Rock then taunted as if he was going to do the People's Elbow, the crowd popping big time.)

JR: The People's Elbow, we haven't seen this in a long time!

(However when he ran to the ropes he caught a clothesline from Grenier, Sylvan giving him a few hard stomps.)

(A few minutes into the match, Grenier was working all over Rock, and eventually brought him to the La Resistance side of the ring tagging in Conway he continued the beat down by giving him some hard right hands to the midsection.)

KING: You have to agree with me when I say that La Resistance make one hell of a team.

JR: They are pretty experienced, but then again so is The Rock N Sock Connection. Both of these teams cannot be discounted for.

(Conway decided to Irish Whip Rock into the turnbuckle, but Rock reversed it and sent Conway into the turnbuckle, and when Conway bounced off, he caught a hard clothesline.)

JR: And The Rock back in this thing.

(The Rock then tagged in Mankind who immediately ran in and began his aggressive assault on Rob Conway, delivering knee drops on the downed man. Grenier then decided to step in, but The Rock immediately ran in and hit him with a surprise forearm. The Rock lifted Grenier up and whipped him into the corner followed by Mankind charging into him with a harsh knee.)

JR: It's clear that like La Resistance, Rock N Sock Connection are on the same page.

KING: But Rock and Mankind are a little rusty, when was the last time they've been in the ring aside from Thanksgiving Bash.

JR: Good point King, but from the looks of it, Rock and Mankind are showing no signs of ring rust.

(Ten minutes in and match was clearly a back and forth, Grenier and Conway isolating Mankind from the Rock, the two of them zapping his energy trying to focus on one opponent.)

KING: See this is where La Resistance's advantage comes into play; these two have been in the ring as a team longer than The Rock and Mankind have.

JR: But still King Rock and Mankind are top athletes, and I'm sure they'll come back in this thing.

(Grenier lifted Mankind up for, but Mankind quickly kicked Grenier in the stomach and nailed him with a DDT.)

JR: A DDT! Oh man what force.

(Conway tried to run back in, but The Rock once again came in and hit him with another Spinebuster. The Rock then stood over Conway and slowly pulled off his elbow pad and tossed it into the crowd.)

JR: The People's Elbow!

(The Rock then went from one rope to the other and successfully scored the People's Elbow.)

(Grenier then stood, Mankind digging for Socko.)

JR: We could have new Tag Team Champions!

(Mankind then pushed Socko right into the mouth of Grenier, Grenier falling to the mat.)

KING: You're right; we might have new Tag Champs.

(Then from out of the crowd an unknown assailant slid into the ring and ran at Mankind with an axehammer breaking up the Mandible Claw, the ref calling for the bell.)

WINNERS: La Resistance

JR: Who in the hell?

(The Rock who was too busy on the outside battling it out with Conway and had no idea what was happening.)

(The mystery man continued his beatdown on Mankind, hitting him with some hard stomps as he lifted Mankind and tossed him outside of the ring.)

KING: Wait a minute JR I know who that is…

JR: It can't be….

JR & KING: BIG NASTY!

JR: What in the hell is the XWA HardKore Champion doing here?

KING: I have no idea JR!

(Big Nasty continued his punishment on Mankind, looking under the ring pulling out a chair.)

JR: Big Nasty has a damn chair, get the refs out here!

(Big Nasty slapped the chair over Mankind, Foley instantly falling to the ground. Nasty then placed the chair on Foley's chest and then jumped on the apron.)

KING: What in the hell?

(Big Nasty then yelled and jumped off the apron jumping onto the chair which then plunged into Foley's chest.)

JR: DEAR GOD! DEAR GOD! NO NO NO THAT'S JUST INHUMANE!

(HOLY &# HOLY &# HOLY &#)

(Big Nasty then laughed and headed over to the announce table.)

KING: He's coming over here now!

(Big Nasty then stood on top of the announce table with a microphone in hand.)

BIG NASTY: Things have officially gotten HARDCORE!

(He then smashed the mic over his own head and tossed it to the ground, Big Nasty hopping off the table and heading backstage.)

JR: THIS MAN IS HORRENDOUS, I'M GOING TO BE SICK!

(The camera then panned to the parking lot once more where Vince's Limo was heading out, driving pass Christian and Jindrak. The window rolled down showing Vince McMahon.)

CHRISTIAN: Heading out sir?

MCMAHON: Yeah, good job on keeping Cena out of the arena. Hey driver, get me to the hotel immediately.

DRIVER: We're going to have to take a little trip first.

(The driver's window rolled down revealing John Cena, the crowd instantly popping.)

JR: It's John Cena, Cena is driving the limo!

MCMAHON: HELP!

(Jindrak and Christian rushed to the limo, but Cena quickly sped off leaving the two behind.)

KING: Cena will pay for that JR, mark my words.

JR: We gotta go for tonight, man and what a night it was. See you next week folks!

(RAW then went off the air.)

©


	9. SmackDown! Week 3

(SmackDown! came on with John Cena's music playing.)

COLE: And the champ is already out here!

(Cena came out driving the same limousine that he was seen speeding off in on Monday night, the crowd popping.)

TAZZ: And he's still in that damn limo!

(Cena then came out of the driver's seat and raised his arms in the air, the fans going wild. He then moved to the back of the limo opening the door and pulling out Vince McMahon.)

COLE: He still has McMahon as a hostage!

(Cena then pulled McMahon into the ring and slid in, grabbing a mic soon afterwards.)

CENA: The champ is here!

(The crowd popped)

CENA: And looks like me and the Mr. Boss had a nice talk this week.

(The fans continued to cheer.)

CENA: And I'm not going to flap my jaws tonight, I just came out here for one thing.

(Cena then looks to Vince.)

CENA: An apology from Vince McMahon himself.

TAZZ: An apology?

COLE: He deserves one.

CENA: So, McMahon, say you're sorry for all the harassment you've been dishing out on me within these last few weeks.

(Cena then handed put the mic to McMahon's mouth.)

MCMAHON: Cena, you can go to hel…

CENA:….That's the wrong answer! And since I was expecting to here that.

(Cena then kicked Vince in the gut and lifted him up for an F-U.)

COLE: An F-U! An F-U!

(The Devil's Advocate music then played as Christian and Jindrak came down to the ring. Cena dropped McMahon released McMahon and awaited for the Advocate.)

TAZZ: Thank goodness they got out here; Cena was pretty close with that F-U.

(The Advocate waited on the outside of the ring, Cena waiting for them to get in, but Orton came out from the crowd and slid into the ring.)

COLE: Wait a minute, there's that bastard Orton!

(Cena then turned around and caught an RKO.)

COLE: Oh man, an RKO!

TAZZ: What a ploy by Christian and Jindrak!

(The Advocate then slid in the ring and began to stomp on Cena; Orton joining along with them, McMahon then grabbed a mic.)

MCMAHON: Cena, you thought this whole thing was funny huh? Well I'll tell you what, tonight; you go one on one with Randy Orton.

COLE: Oh come on, while Undertaker is getting a break he's putting Cena in a match against Orton.

TAZZ: Not true Cole, Taker had a match against Hogan.

COLE: But the odds were against Hogan, especially considering you had Orton practically on Hogan the whole match.

(The Advocate and Orton continued their beat down on Cena, McMahon's music finally hitting as Vince left the ring. The Advocate then left and soon after Orton nailed another RKO and left the ring as well.)

COLE: Another RKO!

(McMahon, Christian, Jindrak, and Randy Orton were all up at the stage of the arena as they all raised lifted their arms up all of them with cocky grins on their faces.)

COLE: What a bunch of ass kissers.

TAZZ: Well up next we start things off with a little Cruiserweight action between Spike and London Cole. And we know how the Cruiserweights of SmackDown! are.

COLE: That's right, London lost the title to Chavo last week, and I'm sure London wants a rematch.

(Spike Dudley then comes out as the first match of the night gets underway.)

MATCH 1-Non Title-Singles

Spike Dudley vs. Paul London

Winner: Paul London

Results: Spike Dudley definitely had control of the match, but London came out of nowhere with a surprise small package getting the win.

COLE: And London did it! I hope Chavo is watching this match, London wants his gold back.

TAZZ: Wait a minute Cole; we're getting something from backstage.

(The camera then cut backstage where officials were trying to break a brawl between John Cena and Randy Orton, the two exchanging punches throughout the corridor. The officials then came to pull them a part.

CENA: You want a war! I'm from the streets, I bring the war!

COLE: Oh man, you can feel the intensity within John Cena.

(The arena then cut back to the ring, the second match of the night about to start.)

CAN YOU DIG IT? SUCKA!

COLE: And here comes Booker T, getting ready for his tournament match.

TAZZ: The only problem is Cole, I have no idea who he's scheduled to fight.

COLE: Wait a minute you're right, the schedule doesn't show who Booker's opponent is tonight.

TAZZ: You don't think….

COLE: We very well could have a new draft pick.

(Booker T then got in the ring.)

YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME

COLE & TAZZ: EDGE!

COLE: Edge is our pick!

TAZZ: Oh man Cole, this is going to mess up Raw's triple threat.

COLE: Indeed it is Tazz, but it looks like we're in store for a good match tonight with Booker T and Edge.

MATCH 2-U.S. Title Tournament-Singles

Booker T vs. Edge

Winner: Edge

Results: The match showed off the great singles division that SmackDown! possessed. Near the end of the match, it seemed as if Booker T had the match won, but when Booker T went for the Scissors Kick, Edge moved out of the way and ran to the ropes hitting Booker T with a hard spear getting the pin.

TAZZ: What an impressive debut by Edge.

COLE: I have a feeling that heat will rise in the locker room with a cocky superstar like Edge on our roster.

TAZZ: Don't be so skeptical Cole.

(The camera then cut backstage where Rey Mysterio was shown prepping for his upcoming match against Orlando Jordan, the fans cheering.)

COLE: And there's Rey Mysterio, he may have lost the first round of the United States title tournament, but he's going to redeem himself tonight against Orlando Jordan.

(Mysterio then left the locker room, the third match getting underway.)

(Orlando Jordan's music then hit as he came to the ring with a microphone in hand, the crowd booing immediately)

JORDAN: If you people could just shut up for one second.

(The people continued to boo.)

JORDAN: No respect, you people don't actually deserve to hear this, but I promised I would tell.

COLE: What's he talking about.

JORDAN: I am proud to announce that John Bradshaw Layfield will be returning to SmackDown! next week!

(The crowd booed even louder.)

JORDAN: Not only that, JBL and I will also be participating in the SmackDown Survivor Series tag match!

TAZZ: That's huge Cole!

COLE: Just what we need, JBL to return.

WHO'S THAT JUMPIN OUT THAT SKY!

COLE: And there's Rey Mysterio, let's get the match underway.

MATCH 3-Non-Title-Singles

Orlando Jordan vs. Rey Mysterio

Winner: Rey Mysterio

Results: Rey Mysterio definitely used his speed to pick up the advantage over Jordan, and ended the match when he caught Jordan with a drop toe hold, setting him up for a 619.

(Mysterio continued to celebrate, but Jordan came back to life and quickly attacked him from behind.)

COLE: What a cheap shot.

(Jordan then posed as his music played. Jordan smiled and left the ring heading to the back.)

TAZZ: JBL is returning next week Cole.

COLE: You act like that's a good thing.

(The camera then cut backstage where Christian and Jindrak were talking.)

JINDRAK: Man just think, we're both entered in that U.S. Title Tournament.

CHRISTIAN: Yeah one of us could be the new U.S. Champion.

JINDRAK: I know I'm definitely going to beat my next opponent.

CHRISTIAN: Wait, who are you facing?

JINDRAK: I have no idea…

CHRISTIAN: What if we're facing each other….

(The two then paused for a while but then quickly smiled.)

JINDRAK: Nah, McMahon would never do that.

CHRISTIAN: You're right….

(The two then walked to the ring, the 4th match getting started.)

COLE: And here they come, the Devil's Advocate.

TAZZ: SmackDown! Tag Champs by the way.

COLE: Suck ups too while we're at it, these two actually had the audacity to act as security for Monday Night Raw.

TAZZ: Question is though, who is Jindrak's opponent?

COLE: I have no idea myself, but we're about to find out in a few minutes.

(The Crippler's Music then hit as Chris Benoit came out, the crowd popping instantly.)

COLE: WHAT! Another draft pick?

TAZZ: It's Chris Benoit Cole. It looks like we stole another top draw from Raw.

(Benoit spent no time getting into the ring as the 4th match started.)

MATCH 4-U.S. Title Tournament-Singles

Chris Benoit vs. Mark Jindrak w/ Christian

Winner: Chris Benoit

Results: Jindrak tried all the advantages in the book to defeat Chris Benoit. He tried by tossing Benoit out to let Christian get some licks on Benoit, but that didn't work. He tried using a chair, but Benoit stopped him. Christian then got on the apron but Benoit knocked him off, Jindrak then tried to get a cheap shot, but Benoit caught him with a Crossface.

COLE: And Chris Benoit has it won, he just made Jindrak tap.

TAZZ: That wasn't fair Cole, Benoit cheated.

COLE: Cheated? Cheated? You mean Christian trying to get cheap shots on Benoit for Jindrak isn't cheating.

TAZZ: No, that's different; he was just taking an advantage.

COLE: Oh, well excuse me.

TAZZ: I'm not liking that sarcasm coming from your mouth Cole.

HEY!

(Randy Orton then came out with Vince McMahon at his side, the fans booing immediately.)

TAZZ: And there he is Cole, the Legend Killer! Randy Orton.

COLE: Randy Orton is just an egotistical brat. He put Batista out of action two weeks ago with those chair shots, and helped The Undertaker beat down Hogan last week. I just hope Orton gets what's coming to him at Survivor Series. And there's that maniacal Vince McMahon.

TAZZ: Easy Cole, he's the one who writes our checks.

(Orton then posed in the ring waiting for Cena.)

YOUR TIME IS UP MY TIME IS NOW!

(John Cena then came out on stage to an immediate crowd pop. He raised the WWE Title high in the air as he slid into the ring.)

COLE: And folks you're seeing this right, Cena is officially a Raw superstar, but because of the whole Buried Alive ordeal he's found himself in the SmackDown! Main Event.

(Cena then held his hand out telling the ref to wait before he rings the bell. Cena then held his hand up to the ear towards the stage.)

I AM A REAL AMERICAN!

COLE: It's Hogan!

(Hulk Hogan then came out on stage another loud crowd pop as the Hulkster came to the ringside in favor of Cena.)

COLE: Looks like the odds have been evened.

(Orton immediately attacked Cena with some forearms, the match officially starting.)

MAIN EVENT-Non Title-Singles

John Cena vs. Randy Orton

(The match continued with Orton still getting the advantages with some right hands, sending Cena into the corner. Orton hit him with a chop and then whipped him into the opposite corner, Cena hitting the turnbuckle hard.)

TAZZ: This Orton is one aggressive superstar, I will say that Cole.

COLE: Orton is aggressive, but his head is so far up his ass.

(Orton then strolled over to Cena hitting him with a couple of knee strikes to the stomach of Cena, Cena hitting the mat.)

(Orton then began to stomp him and then placed his foot on his throat choking him. The ref counting to the usual 5, but Orton broke the hold at 4. The referee then got in Orton's face telling him to layoff as McMahon then stepped over to Cena who was near the apron and began to slap him across the head a couple of times.)

COLE: And look at McMahon, this is cheap.

(Hogan then came over to the other side near McMahon putting at him and shaking his head. McMahon then immediately ran to the other side of the ring.)

COLE: Come on Vince, you can attack Cena while he's down, but run from Hulk Hogan?

TAZZ: Hey Cole, Hulk Hogan is a big guy.

(Cena then got to his feet and when Orton turned around, and caught a spear from Cena.)

COLE: And Cena back in this thing!

(Cena then hit Orton with some rough punches into the face. McMahon then got on the apron, but Cena ran at him and hit him with an elbow, McMahon falling from the apron and onto the mat.)

COLE: And the boss is down!

(Cena then turned around only to catch an RKO from Orton, but Cena tossed him off Orton falling to the ground.)

TAZZ: And Cena just broke from an RKO!

(Cena then lifted Orton and nailed him with a spinning Powerbomb and then stood over Orton.)

CENA: YOU CAN'T SEE ME!

COLE: And the Five Knuckle Shuffle!

(Cena then ran to the ropes, but McMahon grabbed his foot. Cena however lifted up and smashed his hand and then ran at Orton nailing the Five Knuckle Shuffle. McMahon on the outside holding his hand.)

COLE: How'd you like that Vince!

(Cena then held his hands up signaling for the F-U.)

GONG

TAZZ: Uh-oh.

COLE: Wait a minute!

(The lights then went off and quickly came back on, The Undertaker standing face to face with Cena.)

COLE: The Corporate-Sell Out!

(Cena and Taker then began to exchange blows, Cena hitting him with a forearm and tossing him to the ropes, but Taker reversed and sent him to the ropes, Cena bouncing back only to catch a chokeslam. After the chokeslam the ref immediately called for the bell)

Winner: John Cena

COLE: Oh man!

(Hogan then slid into the ring and hit Undertaker with some right hands of his own. Taker punching back, but of course Hogan was Hulking up and the punches took no effect. Taker continued the punches, but Hogan reversed and hit him with some hard right hands. Hogan then lifted Undertaker up with a scoop slam, but when Hogan ran to the ropes, Orton ran at Hogan and caught him with an RKO.)

TAZZ: And an RKO on Hogan.

COLE: Oh man

(Taker rose back up as he and Orton began to work on Cena and Hogan.)

COLE: Look at these kiss ups, trying to soften up their opponents before Survivor Series.

(The familiar music of Batista's then hit as the World Heavyweight Champion then came out to the ring.)

COLE: Batista's back!

(Batista then charged into the ring, hitting Orton with a hard clothesline, Undertaker then went toe to toe with him, the two exchanging blows. Batista however tossed Undertaker into the ropes and nailed a huge Spinebuster on the Deadman.)

TAZZ: The Animal just exploded in that ring Cole.

(Batista then taunted in the ring, when out of nowhere, JBL ran into the ring hitting Batista with a hard Clothesline from Hell.)

TAZZ: It's JBL!

COLE: He's not supposed to be here until next week.

(JBL then lifted Batista up lifting him up in the air.)

TAZZ: JBL just lifted Batista!

(JBL then dropped Batista with a hard Powerbomb.)

COLE: A Powerbomb, that bastard JBL just dropped Batista with a Powerbomb.

(McMahon then slid in the ring, directing all the carnage, JBL lifting Hogan up as Orton kicked Hogan in the gut and nailed another RKO.)

COLE: And another RKO, look at this.

(Taker then moved over to Cena hitting him with a barrage of right hands, eventually busting Cena open.)

COLE: And Cena is bleeding, this is just sickening.

(Taker then lifted Cena up and turned him upside down, nailing a Tombstone Piledriver.)

COLE: Oh man. This is sick, just leave the damn ring!

NO CHANCE! THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE GOT!

(Vince McMahon's music then played as he, JBL, Randy Orton, and The Undertaker left the ring. The four of them standing at the stage as all four of them raised their hands at the stage.)

COLE: Look at these four; they think they're big shots because they got some cheap shots in on those three in the ring. They will pay; I promise they will pay next week.

TAZZ: That's next week Cole. As for now folks, we gotta go, see you next Thursday.

(Smackdown then went off the air.)


	10. RAW Week 3

(Another recap of SmackDown! played showing the Vince McMahon, Randy Orton, The Undertaker, and JBL standing at the stage.)

NO CHANCE! THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE GOT.

(Vince McMahon came out to the ring accompanied by a heavy wave of boos from the audience.)

KING: It's the boss! He's here.

JR: Yeah after orchestrating an attack on the WWE and World Heavyweight Champions.

KING: Cena deserved it for disrespecting the boss.

JR: You really believe that don't you?

(Vince then stepped into the ring, grabbing a microphone from one of the stage hands.)

MCMAHON: Last Friday was such a memorable night. I saw Orton destroy that pain in the ass Hulk Hogan, I witnessed JBL manhandle "The Animal" Batista.

(The crowd booed as he talked about Hogan and Batista getting destroyed.)

MCMAHON: But my favorite moment, was watching Cena get busted open.

JR: What a sick sick man.

MCMAHON: I'll tell you what, I felt so good that I decided to let The Undertaker just relax at home with the wife.

(The fans began to chant "CORPORATE SELL-OUT")

MCMAHON: You people shut the hell up! You're at my show! You show me some damn respect!

JR: Look at the size of this man's ego.

MCMAHON: Now as I was saying, I gave The Undertaker a night off, Cena however, I have something planned for you.

JR: Oh what a surprise.

KING: Come on JR, Cena's the champ; he should be able to handle anything.

MCMAHON: That's right Cena, as soon as you get to this arena, you have some main event action with KURT ANGLE!

(The fans began to boo.)

YOU'RE TIME IS UP MY TIME IS NOW!

JR: It's Cena!

(John Cena then came out on stage, but he didn't have a mic, and he wasn't playing to his fans. He had one thing in mind, revenge; he immediately ran down the ramp and slid into the ring hitting McMahon with a flurry of rights knocking the boss right off of his feet.)

KING: See what I mean? Such disrespect!

JR: McMahon is getting what's coming to him.

(Cena continued to beat the living hell out of Vince McMahon, stomping a mudhole in him now, but finally the Olympic Gold Medalist Kurt Angle ran down the ramp and slid into the ring nailing an Angle Slam right away on John Cena.)

KING: The American Hero Kurt Angle is here!

JR: More like the American Jackass.

(Angle then went to Cena's leg and locked in the Ankle Lock, Cena screaming for life.)

JR: Angle's going to break his leg. Cena won't even be fit for Survivor Series.

KING: He should've learned his lesson when first coming across Vince McMahon.

(Angle left it locked in until finally a group of referees came down and told him to break it up, a very devious McMahon getting up as he stomped Cena himself a couple of times.)

JR: Look at McMahon getting his cheap shots.

(Vince then grabbed a mic.)

MCMAHON: Cena! I don't give a damn if your ankles broken, you're still in a match tonight against Angle and you're still in the Buried Alive match at Survivor Series!

(McMahon then spat on Cena as he left the ring with Angle the two of them with a devilish grin as they headed backstage.)

JR: Well, looks like we have our main event planned for tonight, Angle vs. Cena. At the rate things are going, I doubt Cena will even make it to Survivor Series.

KING: And he shouldn't JR. Someone with a smart aleck attitude like Cena doesn't deserve to go anywhere.

(Trish Stratus then came out as the first match of the night, which was a Women's Championship match was about to begin.)

KING: Oh look at Trish, man I wish I could it in the ring with her for just a couple of minutes.

JR: I'm sure that's all it would take too King.

MATCH 1-Women's Championship-Singles

Trish Stratus© vs. Joy Giovanni

Winner: Joy Giovanni

Results: The first match of the night wasn't really going anywhere, of course Trish had way more experience then Joy, so she pretty much dominated the match, but Joy out of determination of winning the Women's Title grabbed the belt while the ref wasn't paying attention, and clocked Trish, getting the 3 count.

JR: That jezebel Joy, she cheated to win the Women's Championship!

KING: Oh no JR, I think Trish is hurt; I better go check on her.

JR: King I don't think mouth to mouth is necessary.

(The camera then panned backstage where Snitsky and Carlito were talking.)

CARLITO: This is cool. Benoit's over at SmackDown! we pretty much have a two on one with Big Show.

SNITSKY: Yeah, and I'm going to crush him.

CARLITO: Now dats cool.

(Carlito then nodded as they headed toward the ring.)

JR: Since Benoit got drafted to SmackDown, this sure puts Big Show in a sticky situation. Not only does he not have a partner for tonight, but he's back at square one. He has to find two more people to join his team.

I SPIT IN THE FACE OF PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT TO BE COOL!

(Carlito and Snitsky then came out to the ring with smirks on their faces. The two of them were playing it cool as they slid into the ring, waiting for the Intercontinental Champion to come out.)

WELL IT'S THE BIG SHOW!

(The crowd popped instantly as the Intercontinental Champion came out on stage, he also had a microphone in his hand.)

BIG SHOW: Carlito, Snitsky, I bet you're enjoying this aren't you. I bet you're glad that I don't have any partners for the Survivor Series match up.

(Carlito and Snitsky nodded.)

BIG SHOW: Well, you're wrong. As a matter of fact let me introduce to you my new partner for tonight and for the Survivor Series.

JR: What?

BIG SHOW: The 16 Time Champion, Ric Flair!

WOOOO!

JR: The Nature Boy!

(Ric Flair then came out to the stage to a bevy of pops as he and the Big Show shook hands. Ric Flair then pointed down to the ring as he and The Big Show headed for the tag team match.)

MATCH 2-Non Title-Tag Team

Carlito & Snitsky vs. Big Show & Ric Flair

Winner: Big Show & Flair

Results: Big Show used his raw power and Flair used his dirty tactics to take the advantage of this tag team match. The match ended when Show nailed Carlito with a Chokeslam and Ric Flair had Snitsky in a Figure Four at the same time.

JR: What a team Flair and Big Show make.

KING: This Survivor Series might be the best one yet!

(The camera then panned backstage where Eric Bischoff was with HBK and Triple H.)

BISCHOFF: As you know, Edge was drafted to SmackDown! making the Triple Threat null and void.

(The fans booed at the fact that the Triple Threat was cancelled.)

BISCHOFF: However, Triple H, and Michaels, you two will be in a one on one at Survivor Series for Number One contender.

(The fans then cheered again.)

BISCHOFF: But tonight, instead of facing off, you two are going to team up and go against the Tag Team Champion's, La Resistance.

(Triple H and HBK then stood toe to toe looking as if they were about to fight at any second.)

KING: Oh man JR, HBK and Triple H one on one at Survivor Series, that's going to be another good match.

JR: Indeed it is, we know how much these two hate each other.

KING: Their battles are legendary.

(The camera then panned back to the ring where The Hurricane was awaiting his opponent, Big Nasty.)

JR: So yeah, it was official, last week Eric Bischoff picked up the former XWA HardKore Champion, Big Nasty.

KING: And man is this guy Nasty, did you see what he did to Mankind last week.

JR: And I still have no idea why he chose to attack Mankind.

("The Franchise Player" Big Nasty came out to the ring and immediately began to work on Hurricane.)

MATCH 3-Non Title-Singles

Winner: Big Nasty

Results: Hurricane tried his all to keep the big man down, but Big Nasty was not going down. Hurricane jumped from the top rope and Nasty caught him and nailed a Sidewalk Slam. Big Nasty then lifted Hurricane twisted him and then dropped him right on his head, or in other words known as the Big Shot in XWA.

(Big Nasty then grabbed a microphone as he walked around the ring.)

BIG NASTY: Everyone wants to know why I did it. Why did I do it? I'll tell you why, because Mick Foley is the poster boy for Hardcore!

JR: What's he talking about.

BIG NASTY: Mick Foley, Cactus Jack, Mankind, that's all they were ever known for, for being this God of hardcore. And all of you know that I'M THE IMAGE OF HARDCORE, I'M THE DEFINITION OF HARDCORE! I'M THE FRANCHISE PLAYER!

JR: Is he serious?

BIG NASTY: Mankind, I'm on a hardcore conquest. I didn't attack you because I hate you, I attacked you because you claim to be the king of hardcore, well that's a bold face lie! NO ONE IS AS HARDCORE AS I AM AND I MEAN NO ONE!

(The fans began to boo.)

BIG NASTY: I nearly killed Terry Funk at Battlefield over at XWA. He tried to defy my rule over hardcore and look where that got him.

(The fans began to boo.)

BIG NASTY: That's right, Terry Funk, another well known hardcore wrestler got killed, shattered, smashed by the current Child of Hardcore. And well Mick, since I didn't see you making any jumps over to XWA, I decided to make the jump to WWE.

JR: What's he talking about?

BIG NASTY: Foley, you and me Survivor Series. I want you to go to that home of yours and look for that Hardcore Championship. Because the conquest has begun, and I'm coming to destroy you and take that damn belt!

JR: What?

BIG NASTY: Mick, I know you're at home trying to recuperate from that attack last week, and look I'm sorry, but at Survivor Series mark my words, you will die!

(Big Nasty then dropped the mic as he left the ring.)

KING: Oh man JR, if Mick Foley accepts, we're going to have a Hardcore Title match for the first time in years.

JR: Big Nasty is on a hardcore conquest, he's destroyed all of his competitors, and even had one hell of a match with Hardcore Legend Terry Funk at XWA's Battlefield, and I've never seen anyone as hardcore dominant as this Big Nasty. He thrives off of pain.

KING: And so does Mick Foley, let's not forget that, this is going to be one hell of a Pay Per View.

(The camera then cut backstage where HBK and Triple H were seen standing face to face.)

TRIPLE H: Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. And just because we're tagging, doesn't mean we're friends.

HBK: I wouldn't have it any other way.

JR: And the tag team match is up next.

MATCH 4-Non Title-Tag Team

La Resistance vs. HBK & Triple H

Winner: La Resistance

Results: The tag team of HBK and Triple H wasn't working too well, the two argued a lot, but eventually Triple H in his never ending schemes of getting on top left the ring and left HBK by himself. La Resistance took advantage on the now handicap match, but HBK came out on top as he clotheslined Grenier out of the ring and nailed Conway with some Sweet Chin Music, but Grenier got back into the ring to break up the pin. The match continued on for several minutes, La Resistance still taking the advantage the match ended with Grenier knocking HBK out with a sleeper hold.

JR: That bastard Triple H left HBK in there to die.

KING: Triple H is playing it smart; weaken the opponent before Survivor Series. I like that strategy.

(The camera then panned backstage where Kurt Angle was heading towards the curtain getting ready for the main event.)

KING: And there he is, The Olympic Hero, Kurt Angle.

JR: Another McMahon suck up.

(Kurt Angle came out on stage, by himself, it was apparent that McMahon was watching this from backstage.)

JR: I don't even think Cena will be prepared to take on Kurt Angle tonight.

KING: It doesn't matter JR, Cena still has to wrestle.

(Angle then stood in the ring waiting for Cena.)

YOU'RE TIME IS UP MY TIME IS NOW!

(The crowd popped as Cena came out limping; he still had that angry look on his face the main event about to start.)

MAIN EVENT-Non Title-Singles

John Cena vs. Kurt Angle

(Angle started things off by immediately working on that ankle of Cena, viciously hitting it with some hard stops, Cena screaming in pain as he held on to that ankle. Cena soon came back however by nailing Angle with a vertical suplex, the extra weight however added effect to Cena's ankle, but he walked it off as he then lifted Angle kicked him and nailed a DDT.)

JR: And Cena back in things!

(Kurt Angle came back with a take down and then locked a Single Leg Crab on Cena continuing his attack. Kurt then grabbed Cena's ankle and went for the ankle lock, but Cena soon reversed it and kicked him off. Cena then lifted Angle and placed his legs between the top ropes.)

KING: Oh no….

(Cena then shook the ropes, Angle hollering, Cena then stopped as Angle got off holding onto his manhood. Cena then taunted to the crowd and hit Angle with a clothesline, but Angle ducked and began to kick on Cena's ankle, taking him down immediately. Angle then went for another Ankle lock, Cena hollering, but thankfully he grabbed the rope.)

JR: I don't even think Angle wants to win; he just wants to soften Cena up for Mr. McMahon.

KING: That's a good plan though.

(Angle then lifted Cena, but Cena tossed him to the ropes and ran at him with a huge shoulder block. Cena then stood over Angle.)

CENA: You can't see me!

(Cena then went to the ropes and nailed a Five Knuckle Shuffle.)

KING: No…

(Cena then went for the pin, but only got a two count, the match continuing to go on.)

JR: Cena has such determination to win this match; I believe he can get the job done.

(Angle then tried to catch Cena with a cheap shot, but Cena reversed and hit him with a right hand. Cena then tossed Angle to the ropes again, but Angle ran back and caught Cena with a school boy. Angle also tried to pull on his shorts for extra leverage, but Cena grabbed the ropes.)

JR: Look at that cheap Angle!

(Angle got up and lifted Cena; setting up for the Angle slam, but Cena slid off of his back and turned him around, nailing the F-U.)

JR: The F-U! The F-U!

(Angle was out, but when Cena nailed the F-U, his ankle felt the effect, so Cena couldn't even go for the cover, Angle eventually getting back up.)

KING: Angle focused on that leg and look what it brought him, Cena is too busy nursing his own wounds to get the pin.

(Angle soon got another schoolboy pin grabbing the shorts again, but Cena was determined to kick out and kicked out he did.)

(Angle the lifted Cena and sent him to the ropes, but Cena came back with a spear and some hard punches. He then stood up taunting to the crowd, and when Angle got up, he caught a kick and another F-U.)

JR: And another F-U.

(When Cena nailed it, not only was Angle out, but Cena was pretty much lifeless, The ref beginning the count.)

…..1

…..2

…..3

…..4

…..5

…..6

…..7

…..8

(Cena and Angle soon got up Angle running at Cena nailing a German Suplex.)

JR: Angle still working on Cena.

(Angle then lifted Cena and nailed a Snap Suplex, Angle beginning to taunt to the crowd only to receive boos Angle then pulled the straps of his singlet down, only signaling for the Ankle Lock.)

KING: And here we go JR, the match is over!

(Angle then grabbed Cena's ankle, lifting it up, but Cena flipped him over with a small cradle pin, the ref running over to the pin.)

1…

2…

3…

Winner: John Cena

JR: Cena did it! Cena did it!

KING: The ref counted way too fast.

(Cena raised his hand and slid out of the ring, as he began to limp up the ramp, the fans going wild.)

JR: He overcame the odds! Wait a minute; we're getting something from backstage.

(The camera panned backstage where there was brawl breaking out between HBK and Triple H, the two exchanged punch after punch, it was getting rather wild, but then the officials came to the scene to break it up.)

KING: What's going on back there?

JR: I don't know, but folks, we gotta go, see you next week.

(Raw then went off the air.)


	11. SmackDown! Week 4

(SmackDown! immediately came on the air to the sound of cowbells.)

TAZZ: Looks like we're opening things up with the presence of JBL.

COLE: The last person I want to see tonight, hell not even the last, I don't want to see him at all!

TAZZ: Be nice Cole!

(The illustrious limousine then came out on stage, the chauffeur stepping out and moving to the backdoor, opening it as JBL came out.)

TAZZ: There he is Cole, the man with the million dollar smile.

(Not only did JBL come out of the limo, but so did Orlando Jordan and Vince McMahon, the fans beginning to boo heavily.)

TAZZ: The boss!

(The three stepped into the ring, JBL immediately going for the microphone.)

TAZZ: Quiet Cole he's about to speak.

COLE: I wasn't even…

TAZZ: Shhh!

JBL: Man oh man; it sure is great to be back here at SmackDown! where my thousand plus fans can finally unite as one and chant J-B-L.

(The crowd began booing.)

JBL: J-B-L, J-B-L.

TAZZ: Come on Cole, J-B-L, J-B-L.

COLE: Oh please.

JBL: Now last week, I know Orlando Jordan, my Chief of Staff, announced that I would be back last week, but after watching those disrespectful ingrates Cena, Hogan, and the nastiest of them all Batista trying to take advantage of SmackDown! I had to intervene.

(Vince McMahon nodded and smiled.)

JBL: And yes, as Orlando Jordan announced last week, I will be leading my own squad to Survivor Series. My first pick being none other than my Chief of Staff.

(Jordan raised his hands in the air.)

JBL: It's just too bad that there's not one person back there that has the guts to take us own.

(Batista's music then hit the arena as the World Heavyweight Champion came out on stage to a large pop.)

COLE: The Animal is here!

(Batista already had a mic in hand and was ready to get down to business.)

BATISTA: No one has the guts to face you huh? That's too bad, because I know a few guys who would give anything to kick your ass, me being one of them!

(The fans went wild.)

BATISTA: So JBL, since you like attacking people when they're not looking, let's see if you'll be able to pull that off at Survivor Series.

TAZZ: I'm not liking where this is going.

COLE: Well that's too bad Tazz, because I sure am.

BATISTA: Let's see if you'll be able to pull that off when Team JBL faces Team Animal!

COLE: Batista has entered into the Survivor Series!

MCMAHON: Now you wait just a damn minute! You don't come out here in the middle of any of my discussions. You're the World Heavyweight Champion show some damn respect.

BATISTA: Vince, shove it up your ass!

(The fans popped.)

COLE: Oh man!

BATISTA: JBL, Survivor Series, you, Orlando Jordan, and whoever else you can find will take on my squad!

(A sort of scared JBL continued to look on from the ring.)

MCMAHON: Just who in the hell do you think you are? You think you run things around here; no you don't, because you're not the boss.

COLE: Oh get off the high horse.

MCMAHON: So since you seem like you want some in ring action tonight, I'll tell you what. I'm picturing a SmackDown! Main Event, JBL and Randy Orton against Batista and Hulk Hogan.

(The fans cheered loudly.)

COLE: Oh man what a match!

TAZZ: A SmackDown exclusive, you can bet that.

MCMAHON: With Special Guest Referee, The Undertaker!

COLE: What, how unfair is that?

TAZZ: Seems pretty fair to me.

(JBL's frightened look then became ecstatic as Jordan patted him on the back.)

MCMAHON: So I suggest that you head backstage and prepare for tonight.

(Batista nodded and still had a very positive look on his face, he was certain that he and Hogan would defeat Orton and JBL even with Undertaker as the referee.)

TAZZ: Man that's going to be one hell of a Main Event.

COLE: Are you kidding? Things are going to be in favor of Orton and JBL.

TAZZ: Undertaker is going to call it right down the middle.

COLE: Don't make me laugh.

(After the ring cleared, The French Phenom, Rene Dupree came out to the ring.)

COLE: Well let's get ready for some United States Tournament action; we have Renee Dupree vs. Charlie Haas.

TAZZ: This is going to be a good opening match Cole, believe me.

COLE: Oh I do believe you, both Haas and Dupree are some very talented athletes.

MATCH 1-United States Title Tournament-Singles

Renee Dupree vs. Charlie Haas

Winner: Renee Dupree

Results: The match was a very solid opening match, Haas getting a lot of offense early on, but Dupree's got back into the match with his sheer power as he caught Haas by surprise with a Falcon Arrow.

TAZZ: What a match, I think Dupree is definitely my top pick for next United States Champion, even though he is French.

(The camera then cut backstage where Romero was with Chavo Guerrero.)

ROMERO: Chavo, in a couple of minutes you'll be going one on one with London, you saw his impressive match last week against Spike, how will you take him on in the ring tonight.

CHAVO: What kind of crybaby is London? I mean honestly, he lost the title fair and square and he's already asking for a rematch? You know, me being the fighting champion that I am, I accepted, and tonight he's going to lose once more.

(Chavo then walked off, the second match of the night getting under way.)

MATCH 2-Cruiserweight Championship-Singles

Chavo Guerrero© vs. Paul London

Winner????

Results: This was one hell of a Cruiserweight match; they were all over each other inside and outside of the ring. No one knew where this was going to go, but Paul London finally ducked under a clothesline from Chavo and nailed a German Suplex. The ref counted the three, but while he hit the three, London had his shoulders down.

COLE: Wait a minute who won?

(The referee grabbed the title and handed it to London raising his hand, the fans cheering, but another ref came to the ring stating that London had his shoulders down as he moved over to Chavo to raise his hand.)

TAZZ: I'm confused.

(They continued to argue in the ring for a while as the camera cut backstage to Hassan who confronted Benjamin.)

HASSAN: I hope you're happy…

BENJAMIN: What are you talking about?

HASSAN: You stole my spot that in the US Title Tournament, another display of blatant racism against Muslim Americans.

BENJAMIN: Spot? You never had a spot, nor do you deserve one.

HASSAN: I don't huh, how about I show you in the ring why I deserve one.

BENJAMIN: Good, I have a couple of minutes to spare, and I'm sure that's all it's going to take.

HASSAN: Good, I'll see you in the ring!

COLE: Looks like we have an impromptu match, and it's coming up next!

ALLIYEAH ALLIYEAH

(Hassan then came out to the ring without his usual garb; he was just in his tights, ready to take on Shelton Benjamin.)

COLE: Hassan truly believes that his US Title spot was stolen by Benjamin.

TAZZ: Well it doesn't matter Cole, all I know is we're about to have another SmackDown! exclusive match up.

AIN'T NO STOPPIN NO!

(Benjamin then came out on stage the crowd popping as he moved quickly to the ring, the third match of the night getting underway.)

MATCH 3-Non Title-Singles

Shelton Benjamin vs. Muhammad Hassan

Winner: Shelton Benjamin

Results: These two put on another good match for the night, Hassan getting a lot of shots in on Benjamin and getting a lot of heat from the fans. Hassan however lost the match when he continued to get heat from the fans and turned around to catch a T-Bone Suplex.

COLE: Man oh man what a match, this shows exactly why Shelton got that spot in the United States Title Tournament.

TAZZ: Damn straight.

(The camera then cut backstage where the Devil's Advocate were seen talking.)

JINDRAK: I can't believe I got put in a match with Benoit.

CHRISTIAN: Yeah I know, I tried to help, but I guess it wasn't your night.

JINDRAK: Yeah, but tonight is your night, you have to beat your opponent and advance in this tournament in the name of The Advocate.

CHRISTIAN: Yeah, but who is my opponent.

(Jindrak and Christian looked at eachother a bit worried.)

JINDRAK: Relax man, whoever it is, you got this thing won.

(Christian nodded as the two of them headed out to the ring.)

COLE: Could it be the last SmackDown! draft pick?

TAZZ: Who knows Cole, I just hope Christian gets the win.

GONG

(The Devil's Advocate came out into the ring, Christian pacing around the ring waiting for his opponent.)

COLE: We're seconds away from finding out who it is.

I THINK I'M CUTE I KNOW I'M SEXY

TAZZ: Whoa!

COLE: The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!

TAZZ: This can't be, there's no way.

(Tazz was wrong, as HBK came out on stage, the crowd popping immensely, he continued to dance down the ramp giving fives out to his fans who had their hands out.)

COLE: HBK is on SmackDown!

TAZZ: This is huge!

COLE: Another win for SmackDown!

(Michaels then took off his attire, the match beginning.)

MATCH 4-United States Title Tournament-Singles

Shawn Michaels vs. Christian w/ Mark Jindrak

Winner: Shawn Michaels

Results: Jindrak tried his hardest to get Christian the win, but Benoit came out keeping Jindrak away from the ring as HBK nailed Christian dead in the face with some Sweet Chin Music.

COLE: And Michaels has just advanced in the Title Tournament.

TAZZ: Man I don't know who the U.S. Champion is going to be now, I know I said Dupree earlier, but after seeing Shelton and Hassan I changed my mind, but I think I changed my mind again now that Michaels has advanced.

(The camera then panned backstage where Jordan and JBL were talking.)

JBL: So you're sure it's going to work.

JORDAN: I placed the call and left a message on his machine, I'm sure he'll get back to us before tonight.

JBL: I hope this works; Batista won't know what hit him.

(The two of them smiled.)

COLE: What in the hell are they talking about?

TAZZ: Business talk, something you wouldn't know about.

COLE: Like you would.

HEY!

(Randy Orton then came out as the Tag Team main event was seconds from beginning.)

COLE: And here we go folks, the Main Event.

TAZZ: This is going be the main event of main events!

(The cowbells then rung as the limo came out, JBL by himself.)

COLE: And where's his "Chief of Staff" Orlando Jordan?

TAZZ: Doing business stuff probably.

(The Animal then came out but waited on the stage.)

I AM A REAL AMERICAN.

(The two of them then headed down into the ring together pushing Orton and JBL out of the ring.)

COLE: And here we go folks, get ready for the Special Referee, The Undertaker…

TAZZ: Come on Cole, Undertaker is going to call this right down the middle.

GONG

(The Undertaker then strolled out into the ring in his regular attire, the fans chanting "Corporate Sell-Out.")

MAIN EVENT-Non Title-Tag Team

Randy Orton & JBL vs. Batista & Hulk Hogan w/ Special Guest Referee-The Undertaker

(The match started off with Batista and Orton. Orton immediately started things off by hitting Batista with a few uppercuts and then nailing a backbreaker. Orton then posed and pointed to Hulk Hogan mocking him.)

COLE: Look at the disrespect that Orton is showing to Hogan.

(While Orton continued to mock Orton, Batista got up, and when Orton turned around he caught a harsh clothesline from Batista.)

COLE: And look at the Animal almost taking Orton's head off.

TAZZ: Batista is a beast, I will say that Cole.

(Batista then tagged in Hogan, the crowd popping immensely, as we were about to get preview of Randy Orton and Hulk Hogan.)

COLE: Here we go; these two will be going at it at Survivor Series!

TAZZ: This is going to be one hell of a match.

(Hogan ran at Orton with a forearm, Orton got back up and caught another forearm, Hogan then began to punch Orton with some heavy rights, but Undertaker grabbed Hogan and pushed him off.)

COLE: What the hell?

UNDERTAKER: You better calm your ass down Hogan.

TAZZ: See Cole, right down the middle, he's making sure Hogan was getting a little carried away with those punches.

(Orton then lowblowed Hogan and the Undertaker immediately turned away acting as if he didn't see a thing, the fans booing loudly.)

COLE: Is this your take on fair Tazz?

(Orton then tagged in JBL who immediately began working on the down Hogan. JBL then moved to one of the turnbuckles removing the padding.)

COLE: Come on "ref'

(The Undertaker at the same instant was arguing with a fan acting as if he didn't catch the illegal action. JBL then lifted up Hogan and whipped him into the turnbuckle, but Hogan reversed and sent JBL flying into the exposed turnbuckle. Hogan then fell, but slowly crawled to Batista making the tag, the fans going wild.)

COLE: Batista! The Animal and JBL!

(Batista ran into the ring, and JBL immediately slid out, The Undertaker however was not doing the usual ten countout for JBL and Randy Orton stepped into the ring attacking Batista from behind.)

COLE: This is unfair.

(Orton then whipped Batista into the ropes, Batista slinging back hitting Orton with a hard clothesline. Meanwhile, Hogan and JBL were fighting on the outside when Hogan tossed JBL back into the ring.)

COLE: Oh man…

(JBL had a shocked look on his face as he stood up and turned around standing face to face with Batista. JBL begged for mercy, but tried to hit him with a cheap shot, but Batista blocked the bunch and hit him with some right hands of his own. Batista then flung JBL into the ropes, JBL running back to catch a monstrous Spinebuster.)

COLE: Come on JBL, I thought you could handle Batista!

(Orton then started talking trash to Batista, and Batista just walked over to him and flung him into the ring. The Undertaker immediately ran at Batista and grabbed him.)

UNDERTAKER: He's not the legal man, leave him alone!

(While Taker was once again "officiating the match fairly" JBL got up and ran at Batista nailing him with a Clothesline from Hell.)

COLE: Dammit Undertaker, stop interfering!

TAZZ: He's calling the match the Cole, that's all.

(JBL then went for the cover, Undertaker starting the count 1…2…)

(Hogan then rushed into the ring breaking the pin, the fans cheering.)

COLE: Hogan saved Batista.

(Orton then slid into the ring as he and Hogan had an old fashioned duke out, Hogan tossing Orton into the ropes and nailing him with a big boot. Hogan then taunted to the fans, signaling for the Atomic Leg Drop.)

COLE: Here we go!

(Undertaker however grabbed Hogan and tossed him out of the ring.)

UNDERTAKER: You're not the legal man, stay out!

(Undertaker then helped Orton up and walked him to his corner.)

TAZZ: Look at this, Undertaker is actually trying to make sure one of these guys don't hurt themselves.

(Hogan however slid back into the ring and turned Undertaker around, hitting him with a set of rights and lefts, the fans popping.)

COLE: Get him Hogan!

(JBL got up and attacked Hogan from behind tossing him into the corner as he and Undertaker began to double team on Hogan. Orton then came up and had JBL and Undertaker move as he worked on Hogan by himself all the while talking smack to him.)

COLE: Look at the carnage, someone stop this!

(JBL and Undertaker then moved over to Batista beginning to stomp on him.)

YOUR TIME IS UP MY TIME IS NOW

(The crowd popped instantly as John Cena rushed down the ramp and slid into the ring.)

COLE: It's Cena!

(Cena immediately began to exchange punches with Undertaker and JBL, hitting them both with some hard rights. Orton then came out of the corner to catch a clothesline from Cena.)

COLE: Oh man Cena is exploding in that ring!

(However the numbers did catch up on him as JBL, Orton, and Undertaker all began team up on Cena. Hogan though rushed out of the corner and attacked Orton from behind sending him back into the corner, the crowd popping. Batista was also on his as he and JBL began to exchange punches, leaving Undertaker and Cena going at it.)

COLE: Oh man, what a Survivor Series preview!

(JBL was sent to the turnbuckle only to catch another Spinebuster as he immediately slid out of the ring. Hogan continued his punches and then tossed Orton out of the ring, meanwhile, Cena and Taker continued to exchange blows as he clotheslined Taker from the ring, Undertaker landing on his feet as JBL, Orton, and Undertaker then headed up the ramp.)

COLE: Look at them running, what cowards!

(Orlando Jordan then came out as he moved to JBL, saying something to him as JBL had a pleased look on his face.)

TAZZ: What's Jordan saying?

COLE: I have no idea.

(JBL then took a mic as began to breathe heavily.)

JBL: Batista, I hope you enjoy Survivor Series, because the last person on Team JBL is someone even you will fear.

(Batista looked on.)

JBL: ANDRE THE GIANT!

COLE & TAZZ: What!

COLE: Was this what JBL and Jordan were talking about earlier? Were they trying to contact Andre?

TAZZ: Well looks like it worked, because apparent at Survivor Series, it will be JBL, Orlando Jordan, and Andre the Giant vs. well Batista…

COLE: Oh man, what a night, we cannot end like this.

TAZZ: We have too Cole.

(Smackdown then went off the air as the camera panned from Batista to JBL.)


	12. RAW Week 4

(The camera panned around the arena zooming in at all the fans in their usual WWE garb. Also among the crowd were people holding signs supporting and slandering some of the WWE's best. The fireworks eventually went off signifying that Raw had officially began. The camera then focused on Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler.)

JR: Hello folks and welcome to another episode of Monday Night Raw, and man tonight is going to be an interesting night.

KING: That's right JR; Survivor Series is this Sunday, John Cena vs. The Undertaker Buried Alive, Cena has never wrestled in a match like that.

JR: Undertaker is one demonic presence, but I'm sure that John Cena can and will overcome The Undertaker and keep that WWE Championship.

NO CHANCE THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE GOT.

JR: And here comes Vince McMahon, what in the hell does he want now.

KING: Careful JR.

(From the stage area, a hearse came driving slowly down the ramp.)

JR: What in the hell is a hearse doing here?

(As the hearse stopped only inches from the ring, it was revealed that the driver was none other than Vince McMahon who had his usual cynical smile. The crowd immediately booed, Vince stepping out of the hearse as he strutted out towards the back of the hearse opening up the door pulling out a casket.)

JR: This man is sick!

(Vince then pulled the casket out of the hearse and closer to the ring as he then walked up the ring steps stepping into the ring where he grabbed a microphone.)

MCMAHON: This Sunday, this Sunday at Survivor Series marks the death of John Cena!

(The crowd began booing and chanting Cena's name.)

MCMAHON: His thuggish presence, his horrid rapping, and his lack of respect will soon disappear from the RAW locker rooms. That's right, Cena will be Buried Alive!

(The fans booed louder.)

KING: McMahon is serious.

MCMAHON: Boo all you want, I could give a damn. Cena is going to die!

(The camera panned to the fans as they continued to boo.)

MCMAHON: And I know I'm going to hell, actually, I'm glad I'm going to hell, because knowing Cena will be there too puts a big smile on my face.

JR: How could he say something like that?

MCMAHON: And I'll tell you what, you guys want to boo me then how about this? There will be no Main Event tonight!

JR: Is he serious!

MCMAHON: Because tonight, I've had Cena barred from the arena, because you know why? Because we're having a funeral.

JR: Is he serious?

KING: He seems serious!

MCMAHON: In this very ring tonight, a funeral in the honor of John Cena will be held.

JR: This has got to stop.

MCMAHON: And this funeral is going to feature last words from the likes of Christian, Jindrak, Kurt Angle, and me. Taker would've liked to join us, however I gave him another night off.

(The crowd then seemed shock unable to believe there was going to be a funeral.)

MCMAHON: But for the rest of the night, we're going to have an open casket service.

NO CHANCE THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE GOT.

(Vince McMahon then slid out of the ring walking to the casket to open it up revealing a John Cena Stand Cut-Out lying in the casket. Vince then closed his eyes and preyed as he walked up the ramp.)

JR: So tonight apparently, we're going to have a damn funeral. Just let me ask this King, what in the hell is wrong with Vince McMahon?

KING: I have no idea JR, but Cena has driven McMahon absolutely crazy, what do you think is running through Cena's mind watching this at home?

JR: This is sick, McMahon is taking things way too far now, that's all there is to it.

(Joy Giovanni's music hit as the new Women's Champion came out with a tiara and a scepter.)

KING: Oh man JR, look at Queen Giovanni.

JR: Oh please King, she cheated to beat Trish Stratus last week.

(Joy Giovanni then stepped into the ring grabbing a mic.)

GIOVANNI: Last week I defeated Trish Stratus in my first ever Women's Title match fair and square.

JR: Are you kidding me? You hit her with the title belt.

GIOVANNI: That alone proves that I, Joy Giovanni, am the Queen of all Divas.

(The fans began to boo.)

GIOVANNI: Go ahead and boo me, because this is the closest you'll ever get to royalty.

JR: Talk about egos.

KING: Quiet JR, the Queen is talking.

GIOVANNI: So tonight, Hemme and Lita. It doesn't matter who wins your little match, because you'll never be as rich, as powerful, and as good as me.

(Giovanni then stepped to the ropes and turned around demanding for the ref to hold the ropes down for her. The ref ran to ropes and pushed them down Giovanni stepping out of the ring walking up the ramp. She then headed towards the announce table.)

KING: Uh-oh, she's coming up her.

(King then stood up and pulled the extra chair out for her so she could sit. He then placed a headset on her head.)

GIOVANNI: Thanks Jerry.

KING: You're welcome Joy, speaking of which, Joy thank about it, Jerry the King Lawler Joy the Queen Giovanni. That works.

JR: Oh please.

KING: Quiet JR, royalty's talking.

GIOVANNI: Oh it's ok King, I'd expect something like that to come out of someone who's part of the middle class.

(Christy then came out, as the first match of the night was about to get underway.)

MATCH 1-Non Title-Singles

Christy Hemme vs. Lita

Winner: Christy Hemme

Results: During the match, JR kept heckling Joy for saying she was the Queen of Divas yet lost the Diva Search to Christy. This seemed to rub Joy the wrong way as he headed to the ring and clocked Christy with the scepter calling for a disqualification.

(Joy then held the Women's Championship as she made her way backstage.)

JR: Man what has gotten into Joy?

(The camera then panned backstage where Triple H stepped into Bischoff's office.)

HHH: So uhh Bischoff, I guess since HBK and Edge are no longer a part of Raw that makes me the official Number One Contender right?

BISCHOFF: Not so fast "Trips" believe me; you're still going to be in a Number One Contenders match at Survivor Series.

HHH: Oh yeah? Against who?

(Triple H said this with such a challenging tone.)

BISCHOFF: Wait a minute just who in the hell do you think you are? You know what, you just earned yourself a match with William Regal.

HHH: You don't know who, you have nothing Bischoff you should just give me the Number One Contender spot.

BISCHOFF: Your match is waiting Hunter; I wouldn't want a DQ to show up on the records book.

(Triple H then got in the face of Bischoff quickly turning away to go out to the ring readying for his match.)

JR: Well looks like we have an unplanned Triple H versus William Regal match coming up.

IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

(Triple H then came out on stage, doing his usual taunts.)

KING: Look at The Game JR, such physique.

(When Triple H walked down the ramp, he looked at the open casket and then poured some water onto the Cut-Out Cena.)

JR: Look at the disrespect.

(Regal soon slid out of the ring and began nailing Triple H with some hard rights tossing him into the ring.)

MATCH 2-Non Title-Singles

William Regal vs. Triple H

Winner: Triple H

Results: It was obvious that Triple H was pissed off. Probably due to the fact that not only was he still scheduled for a Survivor Series match, but the fact that William Regal decided to get head start on him. Triple H basically annihilated Regal, he tossed him into the steel steps, busted him open and then finally decided to nail the Pedigree and get the win. He wasn't even done after that however as he continued to beat the living hell out of Regal.

KING: The Cerebral Assassin is ticked off JR.

JR: Ticked off is an understatement, did you see what he just did to William Regal?

(Triple H continued up the ramp pointing at himself as he began complaining that he should be the Number One Contender.)

JR: Man Triple H is one sick SOB.

(The camera then panned backstage where Flair and Big Show were talking.)

BIG SHOW: Can you believe Carlito and Snitsky challenged us to No Disqualification Tornado Tag?

FLAIR: Tell me about it, like last week wasn't enough.

BIG SHOW: We are going to kill these guys before we even get to Survivor Series.

FLAIR: Speaking of which, who is our third partner?

(Big Show smiled.)

BIG SHOW: It's a surprise.

FLAIR: Come on man let me know.

BIG SHOW: Let's just say that big things come in small packages…

(Flair and Big Show then smirked as the camera then panned back to the ring.)

I SPIT IN THE FACE OF PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT TO BE COOL

(Snitsky and Carlito then came out on stage and walked down the ramp heading into the ring, Carlito tossing his apple up and down in the air.)

KING: What did Big Show mean about small packages?

JR: It means we're in store for one hell of a Survivor Series, that's what it means.

WELL IT'S THE BIG SHOW

(The Big Show then came out to heavy ovation as he stood tall at the stage.)

WOOOO!

(Ric Flair then patted Big Show on the back as the two headed towards the ring, the Tornado Tag beginning.)

MATCH 3-Non Title-Tornado Tag

Carlito & Gene Snitsky vs. Big Show and Ric Flair

Winner: Carlito & Gene Snitsky

Results: The match began with Big Show dominating Carlito on the outside, Snitsky and Flair battling it out inside the ring. At some point in the match, Snitsky ran at Big Show with a chair and caught a big boot. Big Show also had Carlito set up for the Show Stopper when out of no where the arena turned red and the ring posts lit up with flames as the Big Red Machine went to the ring. He first delivered a big boot to Ric Flair and then began to nail Show with some hard rights and then eventually lifted the big man up for a Chokeslam. He then turned around and Chokeslammed Ric Flair as Carlito crawled to Show covering him for the three count.

JR: Did you see that Chokeslam?

KING: What's the Big Red Machine doing out here?

(Carlito then stood up raising his arm as he then grabbed a microphone.)

CARLITO: Allow me to introduce you to my last pick. The Big Red Machine Kane!

(Kane then lifted his arms and dropped them the flames going off in the arena again.)

KING: Well it looks like Team Carlito is complete too. I really doubt Big Show's surprise partner will stand a chance against Kane.

JR: That might be true, Kane is one fearsome monster. Wait a minute we have something going on backstage!

(The camera then panned backstage where Big Nasty and Tajiri were exchanging punches.)

KING: Oh man, it looks like the hardcore match has already started.

MATCH 4-Non Title-Hardcore

Big Nasty vs. Tajiri

Winner: Big Nasty

Results: The match eventually came to the ring where Tajiri continued to use his quick feet to keep Big Nasty down. He then took a chair to Big Nasty's back, and went for the pin, but Nasty kicked out. Nasty would not stay down for nothing as Tajiri continued to find out the Hardcore Fiend's weakness. Tajiri nailed him in the head with a chair and then went to the top rope, but Nasty ran to the corner lifting Tajiri as he then twisted him and dropped him on his head nailing the Big Shot getting the 3 count.

(Big Nasty then grabbed a microphone.)

NASTY: Mick, last week I challenged you at Survivor Series, but you didn't give me an answer. I didn't hear from you at all last week. Mick maybe you're not understanding, I want to destroy the Hardcore Legend!

(Mick Foley then came rushing out from the crowd as he and Nasty began exchanging punches, the fans going wild.)

JR: Here we go!

(Mick Foley then lifted up the chair and clocked Big Nasty not once, not twice, but three times.)

JR: He's going to town on Nasty's head!

(Foley then whipped Big Nasty into the turnbuckle as Foley stepped over to him and set him up for the Tree of Woe, he then lifted up the chair and placed it in front of Nasty's face.)

KING: What's he doing now JR!

JR: Only god knows!

(Foley then backed up and ran at the upside down Nasty baseball sliding right into the chair.)

JR: OH MAN!

(HOLY $& HOLY $& HOLY $&)

(Big Nasty flopped from the turnbuckle and slowly sunk out of the ring falling to the ground as Mick Foley picked up a microphone.)

FOLEY: Big Nasty, you want to destroy the Hardcore Legend? Then I suggest at Survivor Series, you find every weapon as possible and bring it to the ring, because Sunday, things will get hardcore!

(FOLEY FOLEY FOLEY)

FOLEY: I'm going home tonight, and I'm going to pull that Hardcore Championship off my mantle, because on Sunday night. The title is going back on the line!

JR: A Hardcore title match!

KING: He can't do that, he's not General Manager!

(Foley then dropped the mic and left the ring, as the camera panned backstage where Vince McMahon was strutting towards the stage.)

KING: And here we go JR, the John Cena funeral.

(When the camera panned back to the ring, the ropes that were face towards the entrance ramp were removed, and a couple of ring crew members then grabbed the casket, closing the top pulling it inside of the ring.)

JR: This is seriously happening, there is honestly something wrong with Vince McMahon.

NO CHANCE, THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE GOT!

(Vince McMahon then came out onstage followed by a set of boos as he strutted down the ramp. He then went up the stairs that were placed at the opened ring as he stepped in, slowly moving to the podium that was also set up, the crowd still booing.)

KING: I wish these people would shut up; they need to stop disrespecting the boss.

MCMAHON: We have been gathered here tonight, in honor of a recently deceased superstar, John Cena.

(The crowd began booing louder.)

MCMAHON: John Cena was always remembered for getting the living hell beaten out of him by The Undertaker!

JR: This has to stop.

MCMAHON: He was the most disrespectful son of a bitch that I Vincent Kennedy McMahon has ever dealt with.

(The camera panned to the crowd who began chanting "a-hole.")

MCMAHON: But I won't hold personal grudges tonight, no you see, John Cena was an individual who lacked character. He lacked so much character in fact that he would attack and slander his boss week in and week out.

JR: You gotta be kidding me.

MCMAHON: And he paid for it too. I'm glad he's dead, I'm glad I don't have to deal with him any longer, he doesn't deserve to live!

JR: Will someone get out here and get McMahon out of that damn ring?

MCMAHON: But tonight isn't about me no, it's about John Cena, and other superstars who have something on their mind. So without further delay, allow me to introduce the SmackDown! Tag Team Champions, Mark Jindrak and Christian!

(Both superstars came out in tuxedo's and stepped into the ring, both of them shaking hands with McMahon as Jindrak stood up to the podium first.)

JINDRAK: Christian and I were both very unfortunate to have John Cena on our brand for quite some time.

(Christian nodded.)

JINDRAK: And let me just say that if anyone deserved to go, it had to be John Cena!

(Jindrak then looked down and placed his hands on his face as if he were going to cry.)

KING: He's breaking down JR.

JR: Oh please….

(Jindrak then stepped back from the podium as Christian stepped up.)

CHRISTIAN: John Cena, that Marky Mark, Eminem wanna be rapper, he always showed disrespect in the locker rooms. He was always causing trouble; he never really had any friends in the SmackDown! locker room, and I doubt he does here on RAW.

KING: It's true JR.

CHRISTIAN: He never deserved that title, and I'm glad that he died, so now that a real champion like The Undertaker can actually get the respect he deserves.

(Christian then moved from the podium as McMahon then stepped up.)

MCMAHON: As you can see, these two are "devastated" at the loss of John Cena, but now it's time to bring out someone who's going to miss Cena more than any of us in this ring, a guy that cared for Cena more than anyone, Kurt Angle!

(Kurt Angle also clad in a tuxedo came out as he stepped into the ring. He then stepped up to the podium.)

ANGLE: Thanks Vince. Last week, I had the honor of facing John Cena one on one in this very ring. Let me tell you, that punk is lucky he died before I could a rematch!

(The crowd booed.)

ANGLE: Cena is a coward! He was afraid to face me again so he goes off and dies!

JR: Angle has to be kidding.

KING: Angle does have a point JR.

ANGLE: Cena you son of a bitch! I'm glad you're dead, because now I don't have to worry about hearing you murder the English language with your rap.

(Kurt Angle then moved from the podium as Vince McMahon stepped up on the podium again.)

MCMAHON: At this time we're going to play a tribute video in honor of John Cena.

(The song "Hurt" by Johnny Cash played as the video showed Cena first winning the title from JBL, it then continued to show some of his other victories when it quickly went to him getting beat by the Undertaker for the title at the SmackDown! two weeks before Thanksgiving Bash. The video then went on to the Raw after Thanksgiving Bash where The Undertaker beat the hell out of Cena. It then went on to show some of The Undertaker's infamous Buried Alive Matches and with a busted up John Cena with the words "Rest in Peace John Cena" showing up over his face.)

JR: This is absolutely crazy; I can't believe Vince is actually going through with this.

MCMAHON: And now we're going to have a moment of silence. So if we could all bow our heads.

(The ring grew quiet as the four of them bowed their heads and closed their eyes.)

YOUR TIME IS UP MY TIME IS NOW!

(The crowd erupted as the WWE Champion rushed into the ring where he immediately Clotheslined Kurt Angle and then rushed at Christian and Jindrak hitting them with some hard lefts and rights. Cena then tossed Jindrak out of the ring and punched Christian nailing an F-U.)

JR: Did you hear the impact!

(Cena then turned around and pointed at McMahon as he stepped up towards him, McMahon backing up into the turnbuckle.)

JR: There's no where to run now!

(The casket then flung open as the Undertaker sat up. He then stepped out of the casket where he walked to Cena hitting him with his own rights and lefts. Taker then tossed Cena into the ropes and nailed a big boot.)

JR: Dear god! Was he in that casket the whole time?

KING: There's no way JR, the casket was open for the whole night!

(Undertaker continued to pound on Cena where he eventually tossed the champion into the casket. Vince McMahon stood up as he walked over to Cena slapping him while he was in the casket. Undertaker then stepped up to the podium.)

UNDERTAKER: Cena, at Survivor Series, you will officially Rest in Peace!

(The Undertaker's music then came on as The Undertaker, Vince McMahon, The Devil's Advocate, and Kurt Angle headed up the ramp. The camera then zoomed to the casket where a bloody Cena was laid out.)

JR: Survivor Series this Sunday, Cena and Taker, Buried Alive! This is going to be one hell of a Pay Per View.

(Raw then went off the air.)


	13. SmackDown! Week 5

(A recap of RAW played showcasing the mock John Cena funeral. It showed all the details, even the music video and ended with Undertaker throwing John Cena into the casket. The fireworks then went off as the camera panned to Michael Cole and Tazz.)

COLE: Evening fans and welcome to SmackDown! just 2 days until Survivor Series!

TAZZ: And I'll tell you Cole, this is going to be one hell of a Survivor Series, so if you people out there haven't ordered it yet, this ain't one to miss.

COLE: That's right, earlier today we found out that were going to have the four Quarterfinal Matches!

TAZZ: And the two semifinal matches will be held at none other than Survivor Series.

NO CHANCE THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE GOT!

(Vince McMahon then came strutting out on stage the fans immediately booing as he slowly strutted into the ring.)

COLE: And there's one loony man, Cena has driven McMahon absolutely crazy. I can't believe McMahon actually had the audacity to hold a John Cena Funeral.

TAZZ: Well you have to believe that McMahon has a personal vendetta against Cena. Vince McMahon is one-hundred percent sure that Cena will be Buried Alive on Sunday.

(Once Vince McMahon got into the ring, he grabbed a microphone.)

MCMAHON: Monday night, we gave witness to the John Cena funeral, where his friends Jindrak, Christian, and Kurt Angle gave their condolences.

COLE: Will he just stop with this whole damn thing? Condolences? They practically bashed John Cena the whole time.

MCMAHON: But of course, the funeral couldn't have been possible without one man.

(The fans began booing louder.)

MCMAHON: One man that will bury Cena alive on Sunday. At this time I'd like to welcome the soon to be WWE Champion, The Undertaker!

(The arena then dimmed and the rampway filled with smoke. Soon after, the Corporate Sell-Out came stepping out on stage, his demonic presence being felt throughout the arena.)

TAZZ: This guy still gives me the goosebumps Cole.

COLE: Well I'll tell you one guy he doesn't give goosebumps, and that's John Cena.

TAZZ: But I'll be willing to bet Cena will be the one taking a dirt-nap.

(The Undertaker soon stepped into the ring as he took a microphone from a stagehand.)

UNDERTAKER: Cena, you wrote a check that your ass can't cash. It's too late now Cena, nothing will save you now. I gave you plenty of time to get out of this Buried Alive match, but all you've done is pissed me off beyond recognition.

TAZZ: Believe me, Undertaker is not the type of guy that you'd want to piss of either.

UNDERTAKER: Cena, I'm not just going to bury you on Sunday, I'm going to make you scream for mercy Cena. I'm going to crush the very life you withhold. Most importantly, I'm going to bring the title back to where it belongs, a wrestler with class and respect.

COLE: You're talking about ending someone's life and you're saying you have class. How hypocritical.

UNDERTAKER: John Cena, I'm going to make you wish you neve…stepped in the ring with me.

YOU'RE TIME IS UP MY TIME IS NOW!

(The Champ John Cena then came out on stage the crowd going wild as he held the championship up high. He eventually was handed a mic.)

CENA: Undertaker! You thought it was real cute to do some of that ghost stuff on Raw huh? I bet you thought you looked cool coming out of that casket and attacking me.

(It was more than apparent that Vince McMahon was growing angry.)

CENA: Taker, let's face the facts, you don't have the balls to face me man to man.

UNDERTAKER: Boy, you better watch that mouth of yours, that's what got you here in the first place.

CENA: I bet you like hearing the sound of your own voice, talking about sacrificing goats on Fridays, having Satanic rituals on Saturdays, playing a game of grab ass on Sundays, but what you and Vince do on your own time is your own thing….

TAZZ: He shouldn't be doing this.

UNDERTAKER: That's all you are Cena, nothing but lip. If you're really as tough as you claim to be, then come down here and get your ass whooped.

CENA: Undertaker, I know how you like to play the numbers game, so I'll tell you what. The Chain Gang has come strapped!

(Batista's music then went off as the Animal came out on stage to a large pop.)

CENA: That's not all either!

I AM A REAL AMERICAN

(Hulk Hogan then came out as he pointed down to the ring.)

CENA: So Taker, McMahon, bring out JBL, bring out Orton and watch them get handled too!

MCMAHON: That's enough dammit, Cena, you're not destroying my Empire, the very Empire that I've spent years on building to perfection.

CENA: That probably explains why XFL didn't go to well.

COLE: Oh man.

(The fans began cheering louder now.)

MCMAHON: So tonight, since your new "buddies" Hulk Hogan and Batista want to be superheroes, then how about this. I'm seeing a Six Man Tag Main Event, Hogan, Batista, and Cena against Randy Orton, JBL, and the Undertaker.

TAZZ: That's going to be one hell of a Main Event.

COLE: I second that.

(Batista pointed to Taker and did his thumbs down taunt as Cena lifted up the WWE Championship, as he, Batista, and Hogan headed backstage.)

COLE: And looks like we have the first match of the Quarter Finals up next, Chris Jericho vs. Eugene.

Y5J

Y4J

Y3J

B Y2J /B 

(Jericho then soon after came out on stage to a barrage of boos as he continued down the ramp. He then stepped into the ring and awaited Eugene.)

MATCH 1-U.S. Championship Quarterfinals-Singles

Chris Jericho vs. Eugene

Winner: Chris Jericho

Results: Eugene was getting the best of Jericho, which aggravated Y2J very much. Eugene continued to pretty much get the offense on Jericho, but when he lifted him up, Y2J pulled him close and delivered an unnoticed low blow, then dropped Eugene in a DDT, and then ran to the ropes landing a Lionsault on Eugene getting the pin.

COLE: I can't believe Jericho had to stoop that low to win the match.

TAZZ: Looks like my pick Y2J is advancing to the Survivor Series Semi Final.

COLE: Last week your pick was Dupree and then changed to HBK, now it's Jericho.

TAZZ: Jericho is US Title potential. He's a Rock Star Cole, and only a Rock Star deserves the United States Championship.

(The camera then panned backstage where Josh Matthews was with Chavo Guerrero.)

MATTHEWS: Chavo, last week your Cruiserweight title match with Paul London was undecided.

CHAVO: It's a load of crap Matthews that's what it is, I was stripped of my damn title because I had London in a pinning position. What kind of unfair crap is that? So with that being said, allow me to present a replay of the match, you be the judge Matthews, how did it end?

(The replay showed as Matthews looked on.)

MATTHEWS: Well he did have you in a bridged suplex, but then again his shoulders are on the mat...

CHAVO: Thank you Matthews, finally someone sees what I'm talking about.

MATTHEWS: But then again it seems like his shoulders went down only seconds after the 3 count, it's hard to tell.

CHAVO: Who asked you anyways?

(Chavo took the mic and pushed Matthews away.)

CHAVO: London, you know I pinned you, so why don't you just fess up so I can get my title back.

(London then came out of nowhere as he and Chavo began to brawl. The officials soon came up and broke the scuffle up, as the camera panned back to Cole and Tazz.)

TAZZ: You know Matthews brought up some valid points; it's really hard to tell who pinned who…

COLE: If they have a rematch I won't be complaining. That was one hell of a match.

TAZZ: That's one reason why SmackDown! is the best, the Cruiserweight superstars.

COLE: You said it, well up next we have another great match that's part of the U.S. Championship Quarterfinals, Eddie Guerrero versus Shelton Benjamin.

TAZZ: And talk about a dream match, these two superstars are probably the best athletes on SmackDown!

VIVA LA RAZZA

(The Lowrider soon came driving out on stage and down the ramp as Eddie Guerrero slowly halted in front of the ring. He then stepped out of the car and continued dancing as he slowly slid into the ring and jumped up on the ropes moving his shoulders to the beat of his music.)

AIN'T NO STOPPIN ME NOOO!

(Shelton Benjamin then came out on stage hyping himself up for the match as he continued down the ramp sliding into the ring.)

COLE: Here we go, this is definitely going to be a SmackDown! classic.

MATCH 2-U.S. Championship Quarterfinals-Singles

Eddie Guerrero vs. Shelton Benjamin

Winner: Shelton Benjamin

Results: Arguably the best match of the night. Guerrero had Benjamin on top of his feet the whole match, Eddie even nailed a Frogsplash but to the surprise of everyone, Benjamin kicked out. The match went on a bit longer, Guerrero kicking Benjamin, but Shelton caught his foot leading to a T-Bone Suplex, Benjamin getting the win.

COLE: What a match.

(After the match, Benjamin and Guerrero shook hands the camera then panned backstage where Matthews was with Chris Benoit.)

MATTHEWS: Firstly Benoit, let me welcome you to SmackDown! in just a few seconds you'll be facing Edge one on one in the U.S. Championship Quarterfinals. Are you ready to make an impact on SmackDown?

BENOIT: Well I've been in the ring with Edge plenty of times on RAW, hell I was even in the Fatal Fourway with him at Thanksgiving Bash.

(Edge then ran up.)

EDGE: Wait a minute, Matthews, what the hell? I didn't get a welcome when I came to SmackDown!. You see, this is the kind of disrespect that I will not tolerate. So Benoit, you better show me some respect.

BENOIT: Respect huh?

EDGE: Yeah, respect!

(Benoit then looked down and then began punching Edge, Edge trying to get some offense in too.)

COLE: And it looks like they're already starting things.

(The battle continued as Edge came stumbling out on the stage, Benoit then tossed him as Edge stumbled down the ramp and slowly crawled up into the ring, Benoit getting in right behind him.)

MATCH 3-U.S. Championship Quarterfinals

Edge vs. Chris Benoit

Winner: Edge

Results: Edge was determined to win by any means necessary, but Benoit remained dominant in the ring. Benoit tossed Edge into the turnbuckle, but Benoit had to catch his breath, the referee making sure he was ok. While the ref was checking, Edge removed the turnbuckle padding and then Benoit ran at him, but Edge moved out of the way, Benoit running headfirst into the exposed corner. Edge then rolled Benoit up and grabbed a handful of tights getting the win.

TAZZ: And my main man Edge is going to Survivor Series.

COLE: Too bad he had to cheat to get there.

(The camera then panned backstage where Shawn Michaels was seen heading to the stage, the crowd popping when they saw him.)

COLE: And the final Quarterfinal match, Rene Dupree and the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels.

I THINK I'M CUTE, I KNOW I'M SEXY

(HBK then came out on stage, the fans going wild as he continued to taunt for his fans. He then jumped on the apron and stepped into the ring, awaiting Rene Dupree.)

(Rene Dupree soon came out afterwards with a mic in his hands.)

DUPREE: HBK, back on RAW, you probably were the Sexy Boy.

(Dupree then came down closer to the ring.)

DUPREE: But now you're on SmackDown, and no one's sexier than the French Phenom, Renee Dupree!

(The fans began booing.)

DUPREE: You might have the Sweet Chin Music, but you do not have the French Tickler!

(Dupree then began doing to the French Tickler as HBK suicide dived onto Dupree.)

COLE: Oh man!

MATCH 4-U.S. Championship Quarterfinals-Singles

Shawn Michaels vs. Rene Dupree

Winner: Shawn Michaels

Results: Once they got into the ring, Dupree began to get some damage done on HBK, nailing a few set of suplexes, eventually going for the pin, but Michaels kept kicking out. This only set Dupree off more as he lifted up HBK and ran towards the ropes, but when he bounced back, he caught some Sweet Chin Music, HBK then went for the cover getting the 1…2…3.

(After the match, Edge rushed down to the ring where he slid in and began going at it with Michaels. The two continued to exchange punches, but HBK ducked under a punch and then delivered some Sweet Chin Music to Edge.)

COLE: HBK vs. Edge at Survivor Series, definitely going to be a good match.

TAZZ: I'm telling you Cole, Survivor Series is going to be a must see Pay Per View. Benjamin vs. Jericho, Edge vs. HBK, Team JBL vs. Team Batista, Randy Orton vs. Hulk Hogan.

HEY!

COLE: Speaking of the devil.

(Randy Orton then came out to the ring doing his usual poses in the ring as the crowd began booing.)

(Soon after, JBL's limo came pulling up, his chauffeur stepping out of the drivers seat as he moved to the back opening the door for JBL as he came walking down the ramp.)

TAZZ: There's the man Cole, JBL.

COLE: JBL is a kiss ass, just like The Undertaker, just like Orton, and just like The Devil's Advocate.

(After JBL entered the ring, the lights dimmed and the arena filled with fog as the Deadman, the Undertaker slowly strutted down the ramp and into the ring, the fans chanting Corporate Sell-Out.)

COLE: That's right Undertaker, they're chanting Corporate Sell-Out.

YOU'RE TIME IS UP MY TIME IS NOW!

(The crowd popped as John Cena came rushing out on the stage, holding the WWE Championship in the air.)

COLE: The crowd is on their feet.

(Cena stood at the stage as Batista's music soon came on, Batista getting the same ovation as he came out on stage doing his usual poses.)

I AM A REAL AMERICAN

(Hulk Hogan then came out and got the largest pop, the three of them then rushed down the ring as an all out brawl began, Cena fighting Taker, Batista fighting JBL, and Hogan fighting Orton. Cena and Batista clotheslined both Taker and JBL from the ring while Hogan continued punching on Orton eventually tossing him out of the ring. Batista and Cena then held up their titles in the air as Hogan began taunting, the Six Man Tag beginning.)

MAIN EVENT-Non Title-Six Man Tag

Randy Orton/JBL/The Undertaker vs. John Cena/Batista/Hulk Hogan

(Randy Orton and John Cena started things off once the six man tag, Orton dropping Cena for an armbar, but Cena soon got up and tossed Orton outside of the ring. The brawl soon picked up again as JBL rushed into the ring attacking Cena. This triggered for Batista to step in and take it to JBL beating him in the corner as The Undertaker soon stepped in and Cena up for a Chokeslam, Cena however kicked Taker in the gut and nailed him with a DDT.)

CENA: DDT from Cena!

(Outside of the ring Orton and Hogan continued to go at it, but Hogan eventually tossed Orton back into the ring as the ref tried to get everyone back to their respective sides, the battle between Orton and Cena continuing. Orton began attacking Cena hitting him with some uppercuts, but Cena then came back with a huge shoulder block as he slowly made it to his side tagging in Hogan.)

COLE: Oh man! Hogan and Orton preview here we go.

(Orton looked like he was a bit shocked as Hogan pointed at him and rushed towards him, Orton begged for mercy, but soon caught him by surprise with a thumb to the eye.)

COLE: How cheap was that?

TAZZ: Cheap? That's what I like to call smart.

(Orton then lifted Hogan and slammed his knee into his back with a backbreaker. Orton then went for the pin, but Hogan kicked out at two. Orton continued stomping on Hogan as he soon moved to his corner tagging in Undertaker. As soon as the Undertaker stepped in, he tossed Hogan into the corner and unleashed his fury of punches. Undertaker then stepped back to the opposing corner and nailed Cena with an elbow as he moved back towards Hogan.)

TAZZ: The Undertaker is one of the toughest fighters in the WWE. Cena better keep that in mind on Sunday.

(The Undertaker then tossed Hogan out of the ring and stepped over the ropes where he continued his assault on Hogan. Cena came rushing over tackling Undertaker down and hitting him with some hard rights as the fans popped.)

COLE: Taker better be aware that Cena is a fresh superstar wanting to keep that WWE title.

(JBL came over to Cena lifting him up and tossing him into the ring post, but Batista came out of nowhere nailing JBL with a clothesline. Batista then lifted JBL and tossed him into the ring where the two began battling it out. Orton and Hogan began going at it outside, and John Cena clothesline The Undertaker over the guard rail.)

COLE: It's turned into an all out brawl!

(Batista then tossed JBL into the ropes and nailed his signature Spinebuster. Batista then signaled for the Batista Bomb when out of no where a familiar legend slid in the ring.)

COLE: It's Andre the Giant!

TAZZ: JBL really did get Andre the Giant.

(Andre knocked Batista right off of his feet with a clothesline. Andre then placed one giant hand over Batista's throat and lifted him up with raw power tossing him into the corner.)

COLE: Oh man, look at the power of Andre.

(Andre then ran into the corner and smashed Batista, Batista falling to the ground.)

TAZZ: I've never seen anyone manhandle Batista like this!

(Andre then bounced off the ropes and delivered a hard splash on Batista. Meanwhile, Orton clocked Hogan over the head with the chair, where as Taker and Cena continued duking it out in the crowd.)

TAZZ: I guess the match is over….

(Andre then lifted Batista and tossed him outside of the ring and right in front of the announce table. Andre set Batista's head in between his legs and lifted The Animal up, Tazz and Cole moving away from the table.)

COLE: No no no!

(Andre then powerbombed Batista right through the announce table.)

COLE: Oh my god! The Animal has just been put through the damn announce table.

(Andre then slid back into the ring where he and JBL raised each other's hands in the air as JBL's music went off.)

TAZZ: Batista may be an animal, but Andre is a monster.

COLE: JBL and Orlando Jordan really did get Andre the Giant, I cannot believe this.

TAZZ: And Batista still doesn't have any teammates, I really don't see any chance of survival for The Animal.

COLE: Well we gotta go folks, Survivor Series this Sunday, see you then. I can't believe what just happened…

(The camera panned in on Batista who was out cold, SmackDown! then going off the air.)


	14. Survivor Series Card Line Up

RAW and SmackDown! present:

**Survivor Series**

_Theme Song: Fireball Ministry-Their Rock is Not Our Rock_

**Match 1-United States Championship Semi-Final Match**  
Shelton Benjamin vs. Chris Jericho  
(We know that on SmackDown! Benjamin defeated Guerrero, and Jericho defeated Eugene in their respective quarter-final matches. The question is, who will win this semi-final match?)

**Match 2-RAW Survivor Series**  
Carlito/Snitsky/Kane vs. Big Show/Ric Flair?  
(The teams have been set. Carlito and Snitsky revealed that their partner was the Big Red Machine Kane, we don't know why Kane aligned himself with Carlito and Snitsky, and we also have no idea who the final pick is on Team Big Show. All we know is that this is going to be one hell of a Survivor Series match.)

**Match 3-United States Championship Semi-Final Match**  
Shawn Michaels vs. Edge  
(Along with Benjmain and Jericho, we found out that Edge and Michaels won their respective quarter-final matches. How will this rematch from RAW turn out?)

**Match 4-?**  
Triple H  
(It was originally planned for Triple H to be in a Triple Threat against HBK and Edge, but after they got drafted to SmackDown, Triple H figured he automatically moved on to the Number One Contenderspot. This was not the case however, for Bischoff told Triple H on Monday that he would still have a Survivor Series match.)

**Match 5-Hardcore Championship**  
Mick Foley(c) vs. Big Nasty  
(Although the Hardcore Championship is officially no longer apart of the RAW brand, Big Nasty has demanded that Foley take that Hardcore Title off of his mantle and bring it to Survivor Series, where Big Nasty can continue his Hardcore Conquest. Will Mankind finally end the Hardcore Fiend's Conquest?)

**Match 6-SmackDown! Survivor Series**  
JBL/Orlando Jordan/Andre the Giant vs. Batista?  
(JBL announced on SmackDown! that he would lead his own team into Survivor Series, and then Batista announced that he would be the opposing team. Then we find out that JBL not only picks Orlando Jordan, but Andre the Giant. We thought JBL was only talking hot air, but we were fooled when Andre came out and destroyed Batista on SmackDown!. Will Batista get his own team together and prevail over Team JBL?)

**Match 7-Singles**  
Randy Orton vs. Hulk Hogan  
(Randy Orton has decided to continue his Legend Killer tour by taking out the Legend of Legends, Hulk Hogan. But with all the Hulkamaniacs at Survivor Series, will Orton have what it takes to defeat Hulk Hogan?)

**Main Event-WWE Championship-Buried Alive**  
John Cena(c) vs. The Undertaker  
(This feud has been going on since The Thanksgiving Bash. Vince McMahon and the Undertaker for that matter want to end it by killing John Cena, and what better way than a Buried Alive Match, but will Cena be the one getting buried?)


End file.
